<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look in the Mirror, Tell Me Who do You See? by Flameable_Sinners</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070931">Look in the Mirror, Tell Me Who do You See?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameable_Sinners/pseuds/Flameable_Sinners'>Flameable_Sinners</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Violence, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Breeding, Dark Dante (Devil May Cry), Dark Trish, Demon Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Red Wedding, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameable_Sinners/pseuds/Flameable_Sinners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gears turned inside of his head, and a cruel grin slowly appeared on his face. Yeah, he can use the Order to get what he wants. He came to Fortuna for one thing, and he knows he will be leaving with two. </p><p>No matter what it takes. </p><p>Dante couldn’t resist getting close to Nero, profoundly inhaling his scent. The kid smells so sweet, almost like he was enticing Dante. And who was he not to answer that call? He chuckled lowly, gently combing through Nero’s hair, tugging at it. </p><p>“I’ll make you mine, Little Devil.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do I terrify You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Walks in with Starbucks*</p><p>So this is my first DMC fic and this is for Nami! Thank you for indulgencing me in our lovely rambling about this AU. For context this AU takes place during DMC4 but the premise is literally, "The Order gave Nero up as a bride for Dante". </p><p>Warning: This is not a fun or lighthearted story. This is dark with Dark Dante/Nero being the main relationship. Please heed the tags.</p><p>Okay everyone read the tags and know what they are getting into? </p><p>Good, I hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Is it still you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Or is it me?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.” - Friedrich Nietzsche</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>April 21st - Location: Headquarters of the Order of the Sword</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>01:00 a.m.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once in his life, Sanctus feared for his life and his safety. In silence, he watched his Holy Knights enter the meeting room one by one. As they enter the room, each of them placing themselves near any windows or any passageway that leads to this room. They all could not afford any mistakes or relax, not with almost a quarter of their troops either dead or missing in action. But Sanctus could just as quickly place them in the rising death count of Fortuna, both soldiers and any citizen that was involved with a Holy Knight of the Order. He resisted the growing urge to rub his wrinkled temples in frustration and choose to place them flat on the cold, glass table. Wordlessly, he nodded at the person behind him, his loyalist soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Holiness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Credo…” he coughed into his fist, clearing his throat before looking around. He did not care for most of the Order’s soldiers nor their names. He only focused on the ones who were at his side the majority of the time. The rest to him, frankly, can rot. Sanctus turned towards Credo with a raised eyebrow, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose...young Nero will not be joining us in this meeting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo stood straighter, his hand grasping onto his sword, “Unfortunately, I sent Nero on a scouting mission for two Holy Knights that have gone missing. Surprisingly despite our own best efforts to locate them, he has found a convincing trail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, your Holiness. I should have waited,” Credo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanctus simply waved him off, “No need to apologise Credo, and this, this meeting does involve him anyways.” He paused, licking his lips before speaking again, “It is better for us, that he is not around to hear anything, lest he argues against it.” He ignored the snickering of the other knights and gestured for Credo to sit. The soldier looked at the chair next to him before stiffly taking a seat unlike the persona that he gives off to the people of Fortuna, the persona of a gentle, frail man that could be somebody’s grandfather. He was all too aware of how the city and frankly others in the Order view the white-haired boy. Credo was always muttering about his undisciplined; his pseudo-step brother was, how reckless he can be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has walked the streets of Fortuna, rumours and gossip about Nero being one of the more...hotter topics. Stories about his mother being a whore and his father...an outsider that was not even from Fortuna. Rumours about his otherworldly blue eyes and natural white hair. And mostly about his attitude towards Fortuna in general. Sanctus will not lie that it annoyed him to no end that Nero had not readily fallen prey to his schemes and lies. He is still not sure if that was Credo’s little sister’s doing or the death of their parents that spark that rebellious attitude within Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could just be the demon blood that flows through Nero’s veins. He couldn’t believe it went. Agnus had run tests on that small sample of Nero’s blood. Or how the Yamato reacted when a drop of it was split onto the blade. The plan for the Saviour changed immediately ever since that day and now… their plans have to change again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanctus stood up with a warm smile on his face, his Knights turning their attention to him. “Well, it appears that Agnus will be running late to this meeting. Alas, we shall be starting without him. Credo, if you will brief?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo nods his head and stands up, “Of course, your Holiness. We are not just seeing an increase in the number of deaths around Fortuna, but the brutality of the killings have dialled up as well.” He briefly glared at a few of the soldiers, before continuing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all know who we are dealing with. This is not an ordinary man, nor is he human. Your orders, for now, are to protect the citizens, if you see this man </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not engage in combat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To be frank, you will die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo’s voice faded into the background as Sanctus recounted the original plan. Alas, he might have to scrape the whole thing entirely; this man was becoming a big problem. What started as a coincidence here or there turned into bodies found by Order soldiers or average citizens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This situation, he will have to speak to Credo privately. Also...where was Agnus? His chief alchemist always had the habit of being late to important meetings but...never this late? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanctus grunted as he rose from his seat as well, “Thank you Credo. Unfortunately, this man has killed and evaded capture too many times to count. He has destroyed countless Hell Gates that we have worked so hard on creating. We will have new routines planned out for you all during patrols, as well as a new curfew for the citizens. In addition to that, we will have more soldiers coming early tomorrow ” He waved his hand in dismissal, watching each soldier nod their respects before leaving out of the door. He then placed a hand on Credo’s shoulder, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The plan for the Saviour...we must discard it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Credo, my boy, it’s too dangerous. Especially with this man running around Fortuna...he will hinder the plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, I couldn’t have said it better myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Credo had his sword drawn and stepped in front of Sanctus’ body to protect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever loyal, his soldier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A body was thrown on the glass table, freshly killed Sanctus mused, judging by the blood still pooling out of it. A closer look had him gasping…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that is where Agnus went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanctus stepped towards the man; his palms turned over in a welcoming gesture, “Surely...we can come to an agreement or a negotiation. What reason do you have to kill our peaceful citizens continually.” The man blinked at him, his body hidden from them in the shadows; only his eyes were visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otherworldly...just like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, that was impossible. Nero was a distant relative of the Saviour, and surely this man couldn’t be as well. Said man chuckled darkly, moving to slide around the table just as Credo moved as well, his sword still fixed on the man. The man stopped only as the tip of the blade poked at his chest and effortlessly batted it away like it was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been stabbed, beaten and shot at. This is nothing.” The man tilted his head, looking up and down at Credo before something clicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are the kid’s older brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo’s body tensed, “Nero…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man snapped his fingers, “That’s the name then! Kid, put up a hell of a fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo snarled, directing his sword at the man’s neck, “You-!” The man bathe in darkness only chuckled, as if the whole thing merely amused him and held up his hands in mock surrender,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t fret. Kid’s still alive...though his ego might be a little bruised.” The man continued to step forward, the dim moonlight shining in from the windows finally gave them a better look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was...flamboyantly dressed even for his standards. He wore multiple belts at the chest and a large silver belt buckle that held up his crimson red pants. His soldiers were correct in their reports: a man dressed in red, based solely on the red coat that he wore. Though, Sanctus could now see that the description was also literal too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another step towards them had his eyes widening. Natural white hair and otherworldly blue eyes...just like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glanced at Credo’s eyes, and he nodded slightly. They will have to talk about this later...much later. Hopefully, when their lives were not in moral jeopardy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in red hummed, tilting his head as his lips curled into a suave smile,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s...entertaining...I like him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man then made a mock statute before turning around, his coat trailing after him like a dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must answer for your crimes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man paused, “Crimes? It’s not like you two don’t have blood on your hands, so spare me your holier-than-thou attitude. I would hate for more of your soldiers to die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned around, “...Name’s Dante, let me know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nero </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to have another bout.” The statement left both men speechless as Dante left the room. The smell of blood remained in the air as Sanctus just stared wordlessly at the door from which the man came in. He did not hear any guards nor soldiers, so he has to assume that they have left the perimeters of the likely case: killed and their bodies were still on the grounds of the hallways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Credo placed his sword back in its’ sheath, settling it with his hand which palmed over the hilt of the blade. Sanctus, on the other hand, was scheming…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante had white hair and otherworldly blue eyes, similar to Nero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No...</span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Nero’s features. He could use this...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanctus looked up at Credo, “Credo...I will send five Order soldiers to guard your home tonight. Tomorrow, I want you to keep tabs on Nero, and we will have a meeting with the others early in the morning.” Credo merely blinked at him, his body straightening into attention, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Holiness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I just came up with a plan that will save us all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo said nothing but bowed as he silently left the room, leaving Sanctus with his thoughts. He sniffed, nose furrowing at the smell of low iron. He turned his back to the body of Agnus and walked towards the large window that overlooked Lamis Forest and the Castle City of Fortuna. He spent his whole life defending this city, even going as far as poisoning the leader of old. And Sanctus will be damned if he will let one man ruin that for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“..Let me know if Nero wants another bout.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his chin, humming to him as he got lost in thought...yes...he will use Dante’s infatuation with the young boy against him. One life, in exchange for the lives of the citizens of Fortuna. Yes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That will work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The issue now is how to convince Credo...but at the end of the day, Credo’s duty to the city overrules any allegiance he has to Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>April 21st - Location: Mitis Forest, Fortuna </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>23:00 p.m.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could smell it, the stale smell of old human blood leading down a trail towards the opening of Mitis Forest. The smell of it was so thick that he could practically taste it in his mouth, Nero shivered pulling his scarf against the cold spring air. It was not that difficult to figure out this murderer’s pattern of killing, Nero had pointed that out to Credo when the two were looking over the dead bodies of Order soldiers in the morgue. The killer knows the patrol schedules or at the very least had a pretty good sense of where the soldiers patrol. Credo had given him the green light to investigate Mitis Forest for two soldiers that had gone missing just merely hours earlier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Nero was starting to regret it a little. The forest, while dangerous on a good day with maybe two to three demons attacking someone going through, was foreboding. As if the very nature of this person had changed the very mood of the forest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just what type of person are they for causing so much chaos? The murders have increased to the point that curfews had to be enforced: no one except Order soldiers on nightly patrol or Holy Knights were allowed on the streets starting at 18:00. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero was okay with it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was Credo’s pseudo-step brother, so any rules that would apply to Knights lower down the ranks did not apply to him since Credo was in His Holiness’ good graces. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And as long as Kyrie was safe as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Granted, his Holiness did cherish Kyrie’s singing abilities and the fact that she was Credo’s sister got her a squad of Knights to escort her when she goes outside even during the day. He did not need that type of protection. He was the best Knight in the Order, second to maybe even Credo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, that did not keep him from having Blue Rose in his grip fully loaded as he passed by darkened corners of the trees and bushes. His Devil Bringer glowed dimly out in the open darkness, as he had discarded his sling as soon as he was confident that no one was following him. Generally, people leave him alone as he passes by them, only giving him dirty looks and whispers behind his back. Knights of the Order though...they tended to follow him so they can take credit for the work that he did so that they could look good in front of their superiors. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bah, fuck them. If anything they just looked like fools when they couldn’t bother to fill out a report. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero chuckled at the memory of Credo giving a squad of lower-ranked Knights a lecture about honour and duty when a snap of branches made him pause in his footsteps. Blue Rose was pointed in the direction of the snapping. Nero padded forward, ready to attack…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A squirrel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He let out a groan of frustration and embarrassment, his human hand falling to his side. Thank the Saviour that no one was following him that would have been something he will never live down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sudden scream had him break out of his thoughts of being utterly embarrassed and sprinting towards the sound. Ah, he could see them, two soldiers with one...dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other appeared to have noticed him, leaning against a tree, their arm pressing down on a deep wound on their stomach. Their sword had been split in two and was laying just mere inches away from them. Nero opened his mouth to call out to them, to question what had happened when something massive moved passed him, knocking him to the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero's vision danced, but he was just aware enough to see someone charging towards his subordinate, their pleads for mercy ringing in his ears. And then the sound of a blade piercing soft flesh before everything went silent. Bile rose in Nero’s and rage clouded his mind as he got up and charged towards the attacker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only for metal to hit against metal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fury was flushed from his mind just as quickly as it came, Nero blinking in surprise. The man didn’t even have to turn to face him, just a sigh coming out of his mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well...that was a surprise. Thought you would down for the count.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero didn’t answer only letting out an enraged yell, body twisting downwards to kick at the man’s legs. The other man just laughed and jumped into the air, pulling out two guns to fire at him. And all Nero could see in the moonlight was red. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red pants, red coat…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man in red. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t take the time to familiarise himself with the man in red’s fashion choices, nor did he care. Nero’s mind was focused on getting justice to those who have been murdered by this man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, he didn’t account for how good he was. Nero had assumed from the moment he had been briefed that the killer was not skilled in fighting and was maybe a Fortuna citizen who had just snapped. But he had never seen this man before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being Credo and Kyrie sibling, he had been forced to attend formal meetings with almost everyone in Fortuna being there. Nero barely dodged another swing of the man’s sword, moving to slide between the man’s open legs before firing a shot at his back with Blue Rose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackpot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bullet landed through his shoulder, and the man nearly dropped his sword with a surprised yelp. Nero grinned, readying himself for another attack, but it never came. Instead, the man merely chuckled before turning around to face him, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a spitfire aren’t ya, kid?” the man rolled his shoulder, grimacing in pain from his wound on his shoulder. "You should be thankful. No one has been able to land a hit in me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero growled, stabbing the ground with Red Queen, "I'm not a kid." He took one glance at his sword, preparing to crank up the engine. He glanced back at his opponent, and the man seemed to vanish into thin air. Nero blinked confused, his human hand going to draw Blue Rose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Didn't anyone teach you never to take your eyes off your opponent, kid?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hot breath pulsed in his ear. One moment Nero was on his feet and the next he was thrown onto the ground, Red Queen and Blue Rose kicked out of reach. Nero groaned, his back aching from the brute force used.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're not human...are you?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No human can be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that strong</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, not counting himself. Nero didn't know what he was even with his Devil Bringer attached. Speaking of which, the damned thing had been glowing like crazy since he picked a fight. He should have realised that he was fighting a demon or something from the beginning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Credo was somewhat correct about him not thinking before he acted. Nero swallowed as the man squatted down to his level. White bangs covered most of his eyes-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>White bangs?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I like your attitude, kid." He said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm not human...but neither are you, baby boy." Nero flinched as the man patted his cheek before standing up, glaring at him. The man looked back only to laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Still have the guts to look at me like that...I like you kid."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Castle City </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:30 a.m.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft knock at his bedroom door startled Nero out of his musing. He grumbled, looking down at himself just dressed in his pyjama pants but realised that he didn't care if anyone saw him like this. He grabbed his sling to cover up his Devil Bringer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wouldn't be the first time Kyrie or Credo came unannounced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyrie was at the door, her hair down from her typical ponytail and dressed in a nightgown. Why she was still awake at this time was beyond Nero, she was probably waiting for her brother to return home. A few years ago, Nero would have thought she was stunning, but now that had faded into just plain old sibling affection. Nero raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are...Order soldiers at the door..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, reaching out with his human hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Maybe his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holiness</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent more to protect your wellbeing. He must treasure you that much or that could just be Credo's paranoia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nero!" Kyrie swatted his arm, "They're not for me...they are for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Nero slid past Kyrie, who followed him down the hallways and the stairs. Truth to her word, there was a squadron of twelve Order soldiers lingering at the open front door. Some inside the house as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Nero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he knew that voice. Nero tried not to make a face at Mario, a soldier ranked lower than him but had the mouth to pretend he was better than him. Nero and Mario were both raised in the orphanage, but between the both of them, Nero got what every orphan wants: a family. Mario has always hated him ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, the other man hated him in the orphanage but whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms-well his visible arm against his bare chest, gleeful at how the soldiers grew uncomfortable at his appearance, “Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By orders, you are to be guarded at all periods of which by you outside the perimeters of your house,” Mario spat out the words like it personally offended him. The other soldiers threw glares at Nero like he was the one that caused them to have this duty. Nero only scoffed and raised an eyebrow, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By whose’ orders?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are just orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you and I know you need to be better than that. Whose orders are these?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mario glowered, his hand reaching for his sword, “We can always restrain you if you continue to resist.” Nero snarled, his eyes narrowing as a low growl rose low in his throat. A few soldiers looked at each other before taking a step back, then looked at the tension between the two men before backing away towards the door. Nero stepped forward, something in him gleeful that Mario for a moment looked fearful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who. Gave. The. Order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyrie lightly touched his arm at that moment, saying his name in a whisper, “Nero…” But he ignored, nearly baring his teeth at the other man. He didn’t care what orders there were; he can protect himself. He grew up having to fend for himself in the orphanage and even at school when Credo and Kyrie’s parents adopted him. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Order wants to pretend like they give a damn about his well being? After all this time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. Nero. And control yourself, it’s unbecoming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men stiffed at Credo’s arrival, Mario straightening up into the traditional soldier standard and Nero throwing a glare. Credo looked...exhausted…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero waved them both off, “Fine, whatever, I’m going to bed.” He turned to walk away but was grabbed by the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero, you and I will have a chat in the morning.” The two stared at each other before Nero shrugged Credo’s hand off his shoulder and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, Credo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Goodnight Nero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost too easy, stalking them. He had to admit that the Order did have the right idea in setting up guards. But they were too obvious. They didn’t even bother to attempt to hide in the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Made his job so much easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though their blatant obviousness could be seen that no one would dare storm the house without being attacked by the guards. He has seen what Fortuna had to offer in terms of soldiers, and frankly, he was bored. All...except for one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nero…” The words fell from the soldier's mouth like a prayer. Dante tilted his head, keying the name in his mind. It was easier to put a name to a face like that, especially one that resembled his own. Or at least...a part of his soul…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...don’t think about that. He’s gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero…” the name spilt from his lips in a whisper, his breath being visible in the unusually cold air. After that encounter, and even confronting his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just had to know more about the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity, if he had to be honest with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s appearance stood out among the soldiers in Fortuna. If his naturally white hair didn’t give it up, his outfit surely did. Dante had to wonder if dressing to stand out was a Sparda trait that was past down...or simply Nero unconsciously knew that he was better. That he was worth more than every citizen in Fortuna combined. He licked his lips, silently waiting for a passing guard before pouncing, easily tearing off the man’s head before he could cry out for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, he liked his prey to squeal a little, but not now. Best to be quiet for the time being, as he jumped from the ground to the window, silently opening it and slipping in. The room he was in was… lacklustre in anything interesting. No posters or even decoration…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus, how did these people live? No wonder they were easy to manipulate and seduce by their leaders. They have no critical thinking for themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for one...and he was fast asleep too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crept closer to the boy, shielding his eyes from the sudden intense glow from the kid’s demonic arm. The arm was just barely. Ah, that’s why the kid questioned that he wasn’t human. Dante smiled with dark glee, bending down to get a close look. Has natural white hair, beautiful physique too from what he can see uncovered by the blankets...soft lips, perfect for…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s getting too far ahead of himself. He was there to observe simply…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We want him. Perfect for us, yes? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demon was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid was able to keep up with him even though he was holding back a little. Also landed a solid hit on him too. Dante rolled his healed shoulder, but the dull pain still lingered. He couldn’t help himself, reaching out to gently brush a few strands of hair away from Nero’s brow.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost the same hairline as him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does the Order know about Nero’s demonic arm? Are they aware of his heritage like he was? Maybe that was the reason for the guards or hell the reason why the kid’s brother was practically the right-hand man of the leader of Fortuna. To keep an eye on the kid to use somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that thing that Trish called it? Ah, yes...the Saviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How ironic that a place that kills demons, worships and kisses the ass of one? His father, nonetheless. Though, maybe at some point in his life, he would have probably stepped foot in Fortuna but hey, better late than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood calls to blood after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gears turned inside of his head, and a cruel grin slowly appeared on his face. Yeah, he can use the Order to get what he wants. He came to Fortuna for one thing, and he knows he will be leaving with two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what it takes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante couldn’t resist getting close to Nero, profoundly inhaling his scent. The kid smells so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost like he was enticing Dante. And who was he not to answer that call? He chuckled lowly, gently combing through Nero’s hair, tugging at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Little Devil</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s eyes flickered open, his sleep-driven eyes gazing at his open window, the curtains moving gently in the late-night breeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Nero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero looked behind him, at the six soldiers standing in attention before looking back at Credo with a raised eyebrow, “Do they need to be in here too?” Credo scowled before waving them off, the six moving outside but stood guard at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. They weren’t kidding about guarding him every hour of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nero woke up, he genuinely thought that they were joking and chose to accompany Kyrie with running errands, since per the order, he wasn’t allowed to go on missions until the situation was resolved. After they found Mario’s body just under Nero’s bedroom window, he thought that they would give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were not kidding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor, did they give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero nearly covered his face with his hood as he and Kyrie sent the majority and part of the afternoon running errands. Though, it was an amusing scene to see Kyrie ordering soldiers to help them carry groceries back to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, only three guards from the nine went with Kyrie, the rest followed him to the Order’s Headquarters. Nero stood there awkwardly in Credo’s office, looking anywhere but his adopted older brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You survived your encounter with Dante.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the name of the murderer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo’s mouth twitched at the corner as he began to pace behind his desk, “Yes, he gave that name out willingly when he slaughtered guards inside of here last night.” Nero’s head spun, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night?! Why didn’t you tell me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not important. The important thing was that you survived, now, report. Describe your encounter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to describe, no battle that had Nero dripping in blood. He found the two soldiers who went missing, watched as the only one alive was killed before his rage got the better of him and he attacked. Credo listened carefully, muttering when Nero reculantly mentioned how he might have attacked without thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were lucky to leave with your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo wasn’t telling him something. His words were too clipped, and his posture was too rigid than usual. Much too rigid, any more and Credo would be a statue. A tense silence filled the room except for the ticking clock on the wall. Nero watched with narrowed eyes as Credo turned his back on him and faced one of the windows. Yeah, he was going to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero, until the matter is resolved. I’m going to have to confiscate your weapons from you. You are not to go on any missions by the Order and are to remain inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind went static, he didn’t realise it until Credo’s hand was on his shoulder. The best he could do was utter a confused noise from his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's for your good. We are unsure if Dante would change his mind and finish up the job with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero growled, his human hand going to his holster, “Even with that in mind. How is keeping me defenceless going to help?! If anything, you’re just giving him an open door invitation to come and kill me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo began to pace again, “We have soldiers that can protect you and guard the house-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? Mario was found </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> below my bedroom window! His head was found on top of a broken tree branch! You said it yourself, I managed to survive my encounter with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is out of character for Credo. What was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Credo doesn’t do this-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is an order, Nero by your superior. I highly suggest you follow it before measures have to be taken." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero took one step backwards. The same tone he used for people who have decided to leave the Order of the Sword. Those people were never seen again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, defensive anger rising in him. He wasn't a child, he could take care of himself. He tossed Blue Rose onto Credo's desk before taking Red Queen and plunging it into the dark wood. He threw a glare at the other man, who's own face was carefully blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was unnecessary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero scoffed, "So is barring me from using my weapons to protect myself, but whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nero…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you at the house." Nero stomped out of the office, slamming the door a little more than necessary. He was just being petty. He sighed, annoyed at the protective circle formed around his being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do they really think they can stop the man in red? He refused to say anything to anyone as he was led out of Order Headquarters. He didn't even say hi to Kyrie when he entered the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a kid anymore, Credo can’t just keep treating him like this. One second Credo is loving as much as he could be to him and the next he is cold and demanding. Nero furiously ran his human hand through his hair before going over to flop on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the everlasting </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Credo's problem? When did their relationship begin to sour as badly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero fumed for a couple more minutes before deciding to just take a nap. He'll find a way to sneak back into Headquarters to at least retrieve Blue Rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuck out almost all the time back in the orphanage, and thankfully, Kyrie asked the soldiers guarding them earlier what times they make their rounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Score.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a little bad using her kindness like this though. But he refuses to be treated like shit even by the man he looks up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he'll sneak out late at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slumped back into his chair, suddenly exhausted. Well, that went better than he expected, he thought he would have to call the guards to physically disarm Nero. Though...what go would that do since Nero would just fly into a blind rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In addition to that, the younger man was able to throw men and demons more than half his size around. Credo rubbed his temples, trying not to glare at the sword that was embedded into the wood. Trying not to think about Nero pleading with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can this get any worst?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right. Credo said nothing as Dante emerged out of the shadows the man was listening in the whole time. Gotten a good look at Nero as well. The man's very presence boiled his blood, Credo was itching to cut off his head. He placed his palms flat on his desk to centre himself. His Holiness purposely invited this...</span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he cannot kill an </span>
  <em>
    <span>honoured</span>
  </em>
  <span> guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, Dante swiped Nero's gun from his gun making himself comfortable on top of it. He watched as the man in red examined the machinery letting out an impressed noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, kid's an impressive craftsman having made this gun by himself. I don't see you all wielding guns, what's up with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is he...trying to start a conversation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...No. We are not allowed to wield guns," he said through gritted teeth. Dante gave him a look, waving the gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nero is an exception."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because he is your adopted sibling. Kid's pretty spoiled if you ask me." Dante hopped off the desk making his way towards the sword just before he could make a retort. Credo squinted, startled at the almost gentle way Dante seemed to examine Nero's sword. He almost appeared...normal…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He was an enemy of Fortuna, he murdered countless people for no reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but I do have a reason for being here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo closed his eyes before opening them. Dante was leering over him with such hunger in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This...is a dangerous man. Amidst his casual attempts at conversation and the friendly he imposed. He was dangerous...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Granted, I didn't think that I would find something else. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...What purpose do you have here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't tell you. That's for me to know and you to find out for yourself." Dante smiled, teeth sharp as needles. Credo tried not to shudder in his presence, fear began to swell in his gut. Dante made eyes with Nero's weapon, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But as for the other thing I want...I want </span>
  <b>
    <em>him.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo stood up in a rage, his sword immediately going to the other man throat, "You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch him. You will not </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch Nero." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man only laughed in his face, "And whose going to stop me? That's the reason why your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holiness </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked to see me. A trade…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante cocked his head, "A deal. I get Nero, and you get to keep living your life blissful ignorant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will not allow it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know your leader, do you? Who gave the order for you to take away the kid's weapons?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo froze, dread crawling inside his gut. No...His Holiness wouldn't have, not without telling Nero. The man is lying...</span>
  <em>
    <span>he has to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled, pushing away the blade with just two fingers, "You can ask him yourself if you are so inclined. Regardless of whether you object or not...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will have Nero."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I have to take the kid by force."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he did go overboard with the threat judging by how quickly the man ran from his own office. But he wasn't lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Want him...our pretty.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, we'll get him. Gotta retrieve what we came for in the first place," Dante promised. His demon bristled, displeased but relents, curling up in the corner of his mind. The thing was seldomly asleep now...it was preferable that way now. Demon was always just brushing underneath his skin, more attuned to each other than they have been in years. Dante stalked outside of the office, whistling again while he admired the kid's gun in his hand. This was a beauty…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, nothing can replace Ebony and Ivory but hey, a guy can admire other beauties from afar. He licked his hips just at the thought of Nero, another beauty he had his eyes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now then. For the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was on this backwater island for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't hard to request a tour of the place, His </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holiness</span>
  </em>
  <span> eagerly showed him every part of their Headquarters as if it would please him. Dante spent the whole thing trying not to look visibly bored. Sure, he could have searched himself, but he would just get violent and for once he didn't want to bring attention to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This island is weird, he needs to leave as soon as humanly possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the laboratory should be...ah, there it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank goodness he killed the alchemist when he did. He could hear it now...calling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he did explore Fortuna all those years ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst the clutter of days old papers on the floor and the suspicious stains on the walls, she was just as grand as ever. Even if she was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But broken things can be healed. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not every broken thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante shook his head, no need for those thoughts. He stepped forward, his hand outstretched until he grabbed onto her hilt. Almost instantly, she was singing in his ear as she became aware of who was holding her broken body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello again..</span>
  <em>
    <span>.Yamato.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade sang in his hand, trilling curiously in his head. Wanting to know why they hear the call of another. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heir of their former master. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know...Verg...Vergil </span>
  <em>
    <span>has a son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he will be </span>
  <b>
    <em>mine</em>
  </b>
  <span>," Dante whispered into the blade. It will be a struggle, Yamato was picky about who wields her. She was more likely going to react more kindly to Nero than with him once her gratefulness of being saved wears off. He'll have Nero fix her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly Dante sends her off into his ether space, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He clenched his fists, attempting to calm himself but failed. Yamato...she brings back memories he hoped to forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An amulet and helmet clattered to the ground, a heavy body falls with Rebellion stuck in the chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He falls to his knees, letting out a roar of anguish in pain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trish looked at him with concern in her eyes as she abides him good-bye. Lady glaring at him as she did back at the Tower, her hand going to the gun at her waist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good-bye Dante….I wish you well," she muttered as she closed the door to the shop. Dante stood there with a blank look in his eyes, finally being pushed to the brim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's an isolated island that worships Sparda as a god," Trish said slowly, taking a slice of pizza with such grace. But her too smooth movements screamed her caution of him. Lady probably told her not to interact. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only reason he was not tearing her to pieces and eating her liver was that she looked like his mother. Dante wondered if she would be appalled by the person he began now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Demon being worshipped as a god...not my problem."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well...the Yamato is there. I only checked the place out because Lady had been complaining about them stealing her kills," Trish countered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You can get the Yamato and do some...cleansing. Lady keeps her kills, everyone is happy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What's done is done. He got what he wanted...most of what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We get our pretty now yes? </em>
  </b>
  <span>His demon purred in his mind, unfurling inside his mine. Dante darkly chuckled as he made his way out of the laboratory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Yeah, he will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping in front of Sanctus's office, he heard an argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Credo I understand your frustrations but it's for the good of the people."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't let that man have Nero! There has to be another way!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante hummed before opening the door, the two not even bothering to look to see who entered. He nearly chuckled, looking at the two men who were in charge of Nero's fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor kid. Dante will take care of him. Though it would be easier to just take the kid and leave, there was something almost hilarious about this island scrambling to give him what he wants. He casually leaned against the wall, just watching them argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, this was getting annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can always take the kid by force."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante smiled as the two jumped at the sound of his voice. "Every person on this island would be dead in </span>
  <em>
    <span>minutes </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I don't get what I want." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I could take Nero by force and slaughter every single citizen here in about,” he glanced at the time. “Ehh, give or take about two hours-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Credo had his hand on the hilt of his sword, staring up at the devil who wore human skin. He had argued on Nero's behalf, he knew that the younger man would never agree to such a thing. He was disgusted that his Holiness would use Nero as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bargaining </span>
  </em>
  <span>chip for such a man. A man that was happy to kill innocents for no reason other than for the sake of his pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It disgusted him to the bone. He swallowed before looking at Dante with narrowed eyes, “We will...give you what you want...</span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>some negotiation will have to be made.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in red shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t care...I want to see the kid though. Get a good look at what I am getting.” Credo nearly scoffed, the attack in Mitis Forest was not enough for him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a busy man, I didn’t have the time to get a proper look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanctus put a hand on his shoulder before he could respond, “I will send for soldiers to bring Nero to one of the safehouses near your home.” He then turned to Dante, “We will have to negotiate terms, we cannot just let you take what you want and leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, with the promise of negotiations...why did it feel like they were walking into a trap? Something was not right with the way that the man in red just agreed to their demands like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was up, as he dismissed a group of soldiers, watching Dante from the corner of his eyes. The man looked smug, only watching the whole operation from the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes...there was something up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always funnier, to watch people scramble to give him what he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/</span>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see anything besides the hardwood floor. His neck ached from the chain and collar that were so heavy he could force his head up. Maybe that was the point, more humiliation. Nero shivered, feeling goosebump rise on his skin from the cold. It wasn’t his fault that he was not wearing anything warm, he was in his boxers and that was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was too angry to stay awake like he intended, falling dead asleep from just pure exhaustion. That was a mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, Order soldiers stormed into the house and burst through his bedroom door. Only Nero’s training and his advanced hearing had him awake in seconds. He didn’t have a chance to react or even hide his Devil Bringer, they just grabbed him from his bed and threw him into one of their cells before he could even blink. Moments later, three Order soldiers had entered before he had the chance to even figure what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had held him down while one latched a heavy metal collar onto his neck and attached a metal chain to it. His face was harshly grabbed, facing the soldier before they scoffed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you were chosen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was where he sat. On his knees waiting for his fate in fear as he was forced to kneel in front of an office door. He was careful...so careful...when was the moment that he had fucked up? He wasn’t a saint, but...he didn’t want to die. Or be another one of Agnus experiments…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero only saw the door to the door suddenly opens, revealing a pair of heavy, dark boots. A familiar voice laced with fake curiosity then spoke,  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good on your knees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blood freezes. He knows who the voice belongs too, what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doing here? Why wasn’t he imprisoned in the deepest cell the Order of the Sword had to offer? More importantly, why wasn’t he dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in red grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head up. He was smiling at him with content like a cat catches a canary and oh how Nero wanted to kick him. Nero scowled, baring his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we begin negotiations...Dante?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Credo?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero watched in horror as Credo appeared from behind the man in red (he refuses to call him Dante. It would give familiarity to a murderer). He shrugged before looking back at Nero with a wicked grin, yanking him up to his feet, practically dragging him inside the office. The collar was too heavy, Nero could barely stand up straight. The man in red looked at him for a moment, before letting him go, reaching out to break the collar in two. Nero gasped for breath, his human hand going for his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All before he was grabbed again, landing on the man’s lap, his hand curling around his waist as he chuckled into his ear. “Aren’t you gonna thank me kid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero! This is...a guest...be respectful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to retort before Credo gave him a harsh look and he fell silent. The rest of the hour was a blur and he was so close to crying. He hasn’t cried since he was a child but he was now. Sanctus and Credo’s words about how good of a soldier Nero was, his body...his unnatural looks, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He expected this from his Holiness, the slimy git but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Credo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t move even if he wanted to, this murderer was touching him as if he owns Nero...and he can’t even protect himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Devil Bringer was suddenly held up, “Can you tell me about this?” Sanctus and Credo looked at each other before responding,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We honestly don’t know what it does...we both have personally never seen it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...well it just means that the kid here is part devil,” the man in red said, making himself comfortable by resting his chin on Nero’s shoulder. “Mommy and Daddy fucked and one of them was at the very least having demon blood in their DNA. This is just a physical manifestation of his power.” Nero could practically hear the purr in his voice. The talking continued and all Nero could dwell on was the fact that he was truly a demon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like he feared…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand cupped his crotch and Nero wasn’t having it. He started to wiggle out of the grip, trying to escape before a hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back leaving him breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice. You don’t want me to lose my patience, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, this moment was not one of Nero’s best. He yanked his head out from the man’s grip before elbowing him hard in the gut. Finally, the man broke his hold on him and Nero scrambled off his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get too far. He ended up on the floor groaning, a large hand pressing down on the square of his back. He heard Credo apologising profusely for his behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what has gotten into him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Into him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They want to give him away to this man as a bride! Of course, anyone with a brain cell would be a little upset about that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told ya not to test my patience kid...it would be a shame if..that girl gets hurt,” the man whispered roughly into his ear. Nero let out a small whimper…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I dare.” His head was yanked up again, and he was facing the man again. Only this time, he could see the devil underneath his skin, red glowing eyes and needle-sharp teeth. He grimaced as those sharp teeth came just inches away from his flesh before the man pulled back, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet...not before our </span>
  <em>
    <span>wedding.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m disappointed in you Nero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo stood in the middle of the room...it was...one of the nicer cells that they have in Headquarters. Meant for people doubting the Saviour’s existence and needed a more...finer touch to convince them otherwise. The younger man only glared at him and said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reckless, he could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>you! And yet you decide to test the patience of a man that had no problem killing innocents and moving on to the next!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn’t like the situation either, but what choice do they have? Credo crossed his arms before speaking again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like the situation either but what’s done is done. You will marry Dante to protect the city from him. He is a dangerous man and he seems...interested in you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want this! I didn’t ask for this!” Nero cried out, and Credo tried not to flinch at how loud it was. Nero was trying to blink by tears and Credo wanted to comfort him but...duty came before the family. No matter the cost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo sighed, “You have a duty to the people of Fortuna. As a Knight of the Order of the Sword, it is your duty to help your people no matter the cost. Dante expressed an interest in you so we exploited it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...you just sold me like whore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo flinched. “It...it was not my decision to make. You know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero growled, something flashed in his blue eyes Credo was so used to seeing all the time, “You co-signed this, you don’t get to pretend that you didn’t. Duty comes before family, right?” The younger turned away from him to face the wall...well as much as he could with chains binding his legs together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond to Credo trying to talk to him, he didn’t want to talk anymore. He refused to beg for them to reconsider, because even if they did. Everyone would know that he was part devil, another one of the abominations that the Church condemned. He heard Credo sigh and open the door, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wedding will be in three days. I would...</span>
  <em>
    <span>prepare</span>
  </em>
  <span> until then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Prepare for the day that he will be handed to the murderer like a trophy. Nero’s lip trembled as the door slammed shut and was locked. He hadn’t come to face the reality of his situation until now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero let out a quiet sob, letting the tears that he was holding back fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Always Been a Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante got all that he wanted in his arms. </p><p>You’ll come to love and worship me, my little devil. I’ll see to it that you do just that…</p><p>Nero.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is...long. Looking at my google docs, it is about 36 pages long so you guys get a monster chapter here! Gonna keep this pretty short so I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Oh yeah, triggering warning for vomiting, it's only a short part and Nero doesn't vomit during the sex scenes, spoilers but it's just a reaction to what Dante has done. </p><p>Anyways continue reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An odd name for a kid who was almost as pale as him. A quick check into Fortuna's orphanage and charming the woman at the front desk made it easy to grab his file. Hm, the kid was there until he was fourteen years old being adopted by Credo and Kyrie's parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parents died before he reached his seventeenth birthday. Ouch, poor kid. Had a stable life...or as much as you can get of a stable upbringing from this conservative place. File said that he was named after the black blanket he was found in. Mother isn't listed but from rumours swirling as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she was ostracized from Fortuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the most likely of scenarios she was taken to be a part of the Order's experiments and then died. Poor gal, she gave birth to one devil and she had to resign to be bred by demons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did Vergil get a woman to sleep with him was...beyond him. Dante had genuinely thought that he would be the one with a kid out of wedlock running around. But leave it to his big bro to have fostered a kid in a backwater conservative place like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Want to see him, our pretty. Need to see him, want him to scream underneath us. Let us see him!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, where did you think I'm headed? Shut up and be a good demon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing hissed but remained silent, grumbling at the back of his mind. Dante huffed and shook his head. Damn thing wouldn't shut up about the deal he made, laughing about how they will slaughter everyone at the wedding, pools of blood at their feet, delicious human blood drenching their hair and on their lips-</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Okkkay, he was getting too ahead of himself. Dante licked his lips, the object of his desires had his back to the window. He couldn’t help himself, he had to find out where they were keeping Nero. The kid was talking to someone...or more accurately, </span><em><span>a girl was</span></em> <em><span>talking to him</span></em><span>. His demon bristled but Dante reminded it that </span><em><span>he </span></em><span>was to be Nero's significant other. Not the girl.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That calmed it...but it still wanted to bite her head off and eat it. Dante could smell the attraction to Nero from the girl from where he was, even if he didn’t have demonic blood running through his veins he would be able to tell. Where he was perched, he couldn’t see their conversation but he could hear them as if he was in the room with the two. The girl ushered soft words of comfort to Nero before he gently reprimanded her. The younger man walked towards the window, having apparently, shrugging her off, his downcast gaze looking up at Dante staring at him leisurely from a nearby tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oops, didn’t mean for that to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well~ He was going to see the kid, either way, might as well make it official. Dante waved with a smile, jumping down from the tree and landing with the grace of a feline. Ever since the deal was finalised, he was free to wander Fortuna to his heart's delight, so long as he didn't kill anybody; Credo made that clear. Very clear, with his blade pointed at the middle of Dante’s chest. If Credo tried to stab him with it, he would survive, though he would rather not get any rips on his outfit. He didn’t have any clothes with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante didn't care, either way, the same outcome was going to happen. His demon vibrated in his mind, waiting for that day. Until then...he could visit the kid all he wanted. Not touching though; per Fortuna standards, no sex before marriage. So, Dante wasn’t allowed to touch him until his wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These poor people. Dante will put them out of their misery. He gave a mock statute to a trembling Order soldier before standing in front of Nero's room. They handed him the key to the room before bolting down the hallway as fast as their little legs could carry them. Tsk, coward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was locked from the outside, and all windows that were in the room were locked and bolted shut; Dante had checked that already. He was pretty sure that the kid didn't even think of using his Devil Bringer to break down the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obedient to a fault to a place that didn’t think twice more offering him up. Interesting. Would that obedience extend to Dante? Probably not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there were more ways of fucking with someone than just physically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil taught him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Might is everything, brother."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His demon growled low in its throat. He was thinking of the past again. The past was dead, he looked at his past and burned it to the ground, killed anything that remained. He smiled at the girl as he opened the door, relishing in how she cowered before him at first. Dante will admit, by human standards, she was pretty. The ideal beauty for this island. A poor, poor human girl, she has-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is she putting her hand on his arm? Why is she touching him? Dante tensed as she squeezed it gently, looking at him in fear... and something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please...treat him well. Keep him safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sympathy. For a devil? What was this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We only have each other Dante, my little brother, there will be no one else who understands our suffering.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante’s demon hissed at him from the corner of his mind. Ah, yes, don’t wallow in the past. Dante only gave her a nod and a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, treating someone well is up to interpretation, especially when you're dealing with demons. Treating someone well could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And protecting Nero? Well, he could do that, he was the baddest bastard to ever be born. Still, the girl seemed satisfied with his answer, looking back at Nero with a soft smile before giving him a small wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero did not look so thrilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closed behind him, leaving the two in the room together. Alone. The Order trusted him a little too much to keep his hands to himself. And he could keep that much of their trust, even if he wanted to break the kid, tear through his skin with claws as the younger begs for mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Monster."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante had to laugh; yes, yes he was. He was a monster and he was, frankly, proud of that accomplishment in his life. He whistled, shoving his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That startled the kid, and he had to laugh again. Why, did Nero think that he would deny it? Only a fool denies who they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sauntered over to Nero, backing the kid to the wall. He had to hand it to the boy, he was pretty brave despite being completely terrified. Knowing full well that Dante could kill him and no one would know nor many people would care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or, was Nero aware how much Fortuna despised him? Enough to where to save their hide, they were willing to give up an orphan to a monster? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he wanted to ravish Nero so badly. Dante forced his hands to remain in his pockets. He had to be patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you expect me to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kid? To deny what I am?” The kid’s silence confirmed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sashayed close to him, grinning when the boy flinched in his presence. With a tilt of his head, Dante took in the looks of his to-be. Fluffy white hair that was long enough for Dante to pull against, pale unmarked skin that he couldn’t wait to mark-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can the three days be over already?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentence broke Dante out of his dirty musing and he looked down at the kid with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hate is a strong word.” Nero merely growled, bearing his teeth at him in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feisty, little half-demon. The only reason Dante didn’t put him in his place yet was because of his half-assed promise to the leaders of Fortuna. Not like  Nero’s comments towards him made him flinch, he was used to words of malice being thrown in his direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And gunshots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante hummed, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be mad at me all you want, it won’t change how your city sold you like a lamb for slaughter. Are you even aware of how much this place despises creatures like us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero hissed at Dante like he had been burned. Or more accurately, like a feral cat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>nothing </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>alike!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. Denial. Well, Dante </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>like to crush people’s hopes and dreams. Everyone needed a hobby after all. The side of his mouth quirked up into a smile. Shaking his head Dante walked towards chairs in the middle of the room. “We are alike...more than you even know, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sat comfortably in one of the chairs, enjoying the plush material. He continued after a moment, his gaze boring into Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your arm is a dead giveaway that you have demon blood flowing through your veins but it's not just that.” he continued. “The subtle things too. Ever wondered why you crave violence so much? Or why the sight of demons being torn apart by your hand excites you, feeds into your bloodlust?” Those were all just blind shots in the dark but seemed pretty lucky. Dante watched as Nero froze in place, his eyes darting over to his Devil Bringer. Dante hummed again, “Thought so. So, tell me, kid, when did you get that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..I...A few months ago... an injury on my shoulder from a massive demon attack...ended up getting this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, made sense. Especially with the artificial hell-gates which were scattered around this island. The demon wave was probably triggered by the experiments. Or probably by Nero’s presence but that one seemed like a stretch. Nero had the blood of Sparda but it was pretty much diluted compared to Dante’s It could also be because the city was sitting on a Hell-gate itself. Dante destroyed the smaller ones but no one needed to know that. Also, another demon attack would potentially make the kid stronger, or at least his demon would slowly awaken. Wasn’t that the Sparda family way? Dante preferred for it to not happen for some time though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” The kid glared at him and he raised his hands in mock surrender. “I just wanted to know how that came to be that’s all. Didn’t get that when my demon awoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rainwater. His reflection, his </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>brother </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>stood there with an unimpressed look on his face as Dante’s vision faded to black. It was a pity. Pity for his little brother who suppressed the demonic part of him for the longest time, who didn’t want power…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Foolishness Dante, foolishness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something hot and burning started to rise within. A roar in his veins...a presence…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A presence that used his body, throwing him into the darkest corner of his mind, while they took the driving seat. That same presence looked back at him, needle-like teeth gleaming in the darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you scared?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much? Why am I telling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>any of these?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante blinked. Oh, he lost himself in memories again...he needed to stop doing that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spread his arms out wide with a sly grin on his face. “You saw it yourself kid, this place and these people don’t give a damn about you. I looked at your file, you don’t get why they named you Nero? Sure, you were found in a black blanket on the doorsteps of the orphanage hence the name but there is another meaning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Evil, dirty, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>without light</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gotta say, never heard of a place that shunned someone based on their name. Do you think that this backwater island gives two damns about you kid? Think again.” The look that the kid gave him, made him smile. So no one told him what his name meant, he thought that he mattered in their eyes. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero said nothing, his human arm briefly touching his Devil Bringer before immediately pulling it away. Huh, afraid of his nature too. The tip of Dante’s tongue ran over his upper lip; he couldn’t wait to break Nero, every bit of fragile confidence that the kid had managed to wrap around himself would be torn away. Dante’s demon purred in his mind in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a way with words, to bend the world to fulfil his desire. Vergil had taught him well. He got to the kid, got into his head and that was part of the success. It wasn’t much but it was easier to do it now after he had seen glimpses that he was just the Order’s golden boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personally, he liked Nero’s name. A strong name for a strong boy. He didn’t pay much attention to his studies like his brother did when they were young but he remembered being interested in a certain Roman emperor named Nero. The details about the emperor were lost to him but he remembered that Rome burned in the early mornings of June 19, for the next nine days Rome was ablaze. And the emperor was said to have played a fiddle or a lyre over what was considered the greatest empire ever known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortuna was Nero’s Rome Empire. And Dante was all too happy to watch Nero burn it to the ground. Though the kid was still too weak for it, that was okay. Dante would be the match that set the place ablaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait for the three days to be over, as he sat there, leering at Nero with ill intentions. Dante would play the part of sympathetic future husband, willing to let Nero’s guard down around him. He wouldn’t hurt Nero too much, he did want to use the boy over,  and over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante got up, slowly approaching the younger man like he was a caged animal before reaching out to gently stroke his cheek. To his surprise, Nero leant into the touch. Wow, the kid was sure touch-starved, he could use this-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never lie to you, Nero,” Dante murmured, his thumb rubbing against Nero’s bottom lip. “I’ll protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero couldn’t get a read on Dante, and that scared the living crap out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One moment, the older man was slaughtering innocent human beings with a sadist grin on his face. The memory of the two Order soldiers that died still haunted Nero in his dreams, he couldn’t save them...The next, Dante was touching Nero, his hands caressing Nero’s bare skin. And now...he was talking to him...normally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dante was being gentle with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now he was just sitting in his makeshift prison, just talking to Nero, who didn’t like it in the slightest. Eventually and thankfully, the man left, though not before getting into his personal space once more and whispering in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re mine Nero, and I’ll never let you go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had pushed the other man away, backing himself into a corner as Dante laughed closing the door behind him. But that didn’t stop Nero from pressing his human hand against his lips. It didn’t stop him from remembering how Dante’s sly grin didn’t reach his eyes when he looked up at Nero those eyes were almost...sad </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the actual fuck? Nero shook his head, Dante was a monster. He wasn’t capable of anything that resembled sadness. Why would he be sad about anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three more days. Nero’s head was spinning from how overwhelmed he was as he sunk to the floor. He couldn’t get out of this… it had already been decided. The gravity of the situation didn’t hit him until now: he was going to be married off to a murderer. Someone who wasn’t fully human as he appeared. Nero’s heart pounded in his chest as he pushed himself off the floor, tears threatened to spill. It wasn’t fair...how could they do this to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>Credo </span>
  </em>
  <span>do this to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero wasn’t sure who he was becoming madder at, Sanctus or Credo? He expected something like that from his Holiness, the slimy git wasn’t as holy as he made himself out to be. Nero had always thought Credo had his best interests in mind, that he cared about him. But that was a lie as well when his Devil Bringer was brought into the spotlight. His pseudo-brother had looked at him with disgust in his eyes like Nero wasn’t the kid that he had raised when his parents had died but another demon that needed to be put down with Credo’s sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are more alike than you ever know, kid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be a demon. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>for any of this. Nero jolted at the heavy door opening again. He looked up at who entered the room. A low growl slipped from his throat before he could stop himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Credo </span>
  </em>
  <span>was here. Still as stoic and regal as always, or at least as much as he pretended that he was. The highest member of the Order but just a fraud like the rest of them. Nero could see it now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liars. All of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dante came to visit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word ‘visit’ was an understatement, Dante had talked to him for a while before leering at Nero like he was a piece of tasty meat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evil. Dirty...without light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would never lie to you, Nero.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll protect you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could he believe that? Nero knew that he trusted Dante as much as he could throw him and yet that line stuck with him. Dante...really hasn’t lied to him ever since they had met--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he extend an olive branch to the man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know what my name means?” Nero asked quietly, his eyes purposefully looking away from Credo, at the bed. In the corner of his eyes, Credo flinched at that, his fingers tracing the hilt of his sword. So he knew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they all knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Credo sighed, “...I was not aware at first-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero turned towards him, his mouth curled into a scowl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Liar.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Credo flinched again, his stoic expression breaking for a moment, before he composed himself back again, understanding on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s manipulating you, Nero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manipulation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to manipulate when everything is the truth? People never liked me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know it. Hell, you are willing to save your hide by giving me up to this madman!” Nero started pacing again; that’s pretty much all that he has been going for the past 24 hours. Either pacing across the length of the small room or just laying on the bed, trying to make the day go by faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I told you before, it is your duty as a knight to serve your people. Even if it means-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it was Kyrie, would you be saying those exact words to her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo looked stunned, his mouth agape, no words coming from it. Jackpot. Nero gave him a withering look, before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Kyrie was in my position, would you have told her that or would you have fought for her?” Nero hated bringing her as his defence but it was true. He was just the adopted kid that his parents had brought from the orphanage. If he died, well that was water off Credo’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The afterthought. The other one. The one that Credo and Kyrie parents had felt pity for, the child with the white hair and otherworldly eyes with no parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>bring her into this, Nero-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always the afterthought, you wouldn’t have hesitated to fight if it was Kyrie. But even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought that I was worth sacrificing for the sake of Fortuna.” Nero’s voice was calm, too calm even for him. It scared him how calm he was when normally he would be spitting hellfire at Credo. Maybe that was what unnerved Credo too; the older man was looking at Nero like he was a completely different person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was. After all, he was revealed to be part demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I that tainted? That unloveable? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even Credo is not going to admit he wouldn’t miss me. Not that I have done anything to warrant love from him in the first place. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero turned away from Credo, tears burning his eyes, his chest heaving suddenly. He was exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing but a burden, evil, without light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get. Out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let Nero steep in his self-loathing in peace. He heard footsteps before the door finally closed behind Credo and was locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero slid down against the wall, his face buried in his arms as he brought his knees close to his body. It was then for the second time in a while when Nero let tears fall from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Dante liked to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too bad the kid was fully convinced that his older brother had no love in his heart for him. Dante isn’t going to persuade him otherwise, it worked best for him in the end. It was not like he lied about it in the first place, the news broke out that Nero was being married to him through rumours. And boy, did those rumours fly, the people of Fortuna didn’t have anything better to do than to worship Sparda and gossip about their neighbours. Then again, Fortuna was a pretty tight-knit community from what he has seen, everyone knew everyone so whether you liked it or not you couldn’t have any secrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yikes, Dante would lose his mind if he had to live here all his life. How did Nero do it? He’ll have to ask the kid when he has the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poor Credo and Kyrie, having to deal with the shame that boy brought on their family.” hissed one woman to her husband as they walked briskly down a walkway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we surprised though?” another woman hissed at her group of friends as Dante listened to them from the rooftops. “His mother was a whore and his father...well an outsider. It was either he was going to leave or he was going to be just like that wretched woman.” The group of women nodded their heads in unison. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Indeed, indeed. Thankfully, that….</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>boy </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>will be out of our hair very soon. I heard that they are rushing the ‘wedding’ so they can get them both out of here. Good riddance, I say.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, who was Nero’s mother? Another question was who did Vergil seduce to take them to bed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, but it is to a man, an older man than him. Who else would take a chance with that kid?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The group of women laughed to themselves, unaware of the horrors that they brought on themselves. “Only a killer would look at Nero and think that they are worth anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rumours had boiled Dante’s blood but he didn’t think much of it. Humans talk in disdain of things they don’t bother to understand, much less appreciate. He could tell that Nero worked to save their ungrateful asses time and time again, looking for approval from a place that shuns him. This island would be bathed in blood and fire in a matter of a couple of days. Dante could be patient when he needed to. He reminded himself about that with a grin on his face; he was getting what he wanted…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once in his fucking life too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante paused in his tracks. He was the only one on the streets during this time of night. Anyone else out was Order soldiers and all of them were too scared to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>approach</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. It’s not like he would eat them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not yet, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he drew out Ebony and Ivory just as someone leapt down from their hiding spot. Ah, more likely to put themselves before he needed to go and do it himself. Better for him, probably wouldn’t be for them. Maybe he would play with them a bit before killing them. Or eating them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A human with the scent of fear clinging onto them always tasted so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flare of a familiar scent reached his nose and he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay Trish, that was good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the woman jumped from out of the shadows and made her way over to him. Trish was dressed differently from her typical leather attire, the Order’s outfit but with her own flare. Namely, it was a lot more revealing and considering that Fortuna was probably the type of place where exposing your ankles was considered scandalous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you have a bride."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante raised an eyebrow, his devil awake immediately from the darkest corner of his mind. Straight to the point as always. Trish raised her hands in mock surrender, “Not planning to take your prey, kid’s not my taste anyway. I prefer...prey that has a bit of innocence to them.” His demon grumbled in disgusted and stalked off, content with her answer. Dante blinked for a moment, innocence?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grin was purely wicked, “Ah, his little girlfriend.” Trish chuckled and threw her arm around his shoulders. He let her do it, he was in a good mood tonight. “Yes, his little girlfriend...so tell me. Did you get what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All and more. How’s Lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish made a face, “She is unaware that I am here. Told her I was on a long term job for the next few days.” She looked back at him with a smile, “Long enough to stay for your wedding~”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Dante wonders if Lady was aware of Trish’s dual allegiance. Or the fact that while Trish looks human and was created to imitate a mother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his mother, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was a demon through and through. A demon that looked at his actions with some concern but eventually brushed it off to demon logic. Dante was more aligned with his demon’s interests than ever, though he wasn’t sure if she was just sticking around because she owed him a life-debt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe she just found his life entertaining. Humanity could be...so boring sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, it didn’t matter. Nice to have someone who didn’t judge his actions for once though. Monsters seek out the company of other monsters after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante wrapped his arm around Trish’s waist and hers around his as they walked together through the streets in comfortable silence. Enjoying each other’s company as much as their natures allowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days passed too quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days went by too quick. He wasn’t ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Nero wasn’t ready for any of this. But what other choice did he have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero woke up the day of his wedding utterly terrified. Almost immediately, the doors had burst open and he was led from the room he was locked in, into another, much bigger room. Once he stepped foot there, he was left alone with the doors locking behind him again. Nero tried not to laugh.  He couldn’t get out of this whole wedding but did they think that he was going to just escape? The room he was locked in was one of the many ceremonial rooms that the Order had. More accurately, the fountain rooms for purification ceremonies. He never had to go through any of them himself, his rank and more accurately being Credo’s brother gave him immunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero would have tried to but Sanctus would probably just threaten him to give Kyrie to Dante and he couldn’t do that to her. Even though he was royally pissed off at Credo. Nero huffed, wrapping his arms around his torso as he took the room in. He never managed to get a good view of it whether the doors were open before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large statue of Sparda loomed over the room as a silent guardian, down the far left. It wasn’t as big as the one in the church though but looking at it still made Nero’s skin crawl. The place was split in two with large heated pools with fountains of water pouring into them. It was...not too stuffy, just warm. Warmer than he has been for a while. He stood there awkwardly not knowing what he should do until the doors opened again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero wasn’t going to lie to himself: if it wasn’t for the fact that they took his weapons from him, he probably wouldn’t have hesitated to try to kill Sanctus. The old bastard was smiling at him with his hands folded as if he was just a kindly man. A lying bastard…he probably knew that Nero wouldn’t hesitate to attempt to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help Nero’s mood that behind Sanctus, Dante leered at him, waving to Nero as if they were old friends. The pit in Nero’s stomach grew and he swallowed a lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He counted six Order guards flanking the two men and another two standing guard near the doors. If he tried, he could probably take out all six of them, or, better yet, try to run and take out the two at the door. They had weapons he could use until he could find where they had taken Red Queen and Blue Rose. Either Sanctus’ office or they were still left in Credo’s office. Or he could probably knock them all down with his spectral arm but he couldn’t control the thing on command very well. Nero was so wrapped up in his musing about escaping that he didn’t realise Sanctus was talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, but he never really paid attention to anything the old geezer said, it was a bunch of bullshit anyway. Nero only snapped out of it when he was suddenly pulled closer to another’s body, someone’s head resting against the crook of his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuckfuckfuckfuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is he doing here?” Nero’s words left his mouth before he could stop them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled in his ear, his breath hot and moist; Nero tried not to shiver. Sanctus gave a dramatic sigh, clearly expecting Nero not to pay any attention to what he had just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As stated before my dear boy, per Fortuna custom, couples who are going to wed have to wash each other here. Purification before two bodies become one.” Like a bad signal on a television, Nero’s brain went static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to bathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To </span>
  <em>
    <span>bath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WITH DANTE?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WATCHING HIM?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were those people that naive about Dante’s nature? Thinking that with a few kind gestures, he would be docile like a spoiled house cat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanctus held a hand up, “Dante is still under strict ruling not to penetrate you until after your..wedding. There will also be guards standing outside in case something warranting their attention happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero wanted to yell, scream or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How foolish were those people that they took Dante’s words at face value? A voice in his head called him a hypocrite, reminding him that he was willing to believe Dante about what he had said about Fortuna and his name. But in Nero’s defence, it had been all true. Nero had pretended to assume that he was valued in Fortuna, at the very least valued for protecting the island from demons. Looking at them now...how wrong he was. No one bothered to speak up for him or was against this whole marriage idea. The only person who showed a sense of pity for him was Kyrie…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Outsider.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will leave you two to be and will be back in about ninety minutes...try to finish before then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we will~” Dante purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is another one of those instances where for a brief moment, Dante </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fortuna. These customs rocked! Nero didn’t seem too happy about them though, his poor boy was frozen stiff, unmoving under his touch. Nero only seemed to come to life the moment the doors closed, elbowing Dante in the stomach. He was in a forgiving mood today, it was his wedding after all so he released Nero from his grasp. Dante nearly chuckled at the scowling face the kid was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heh, cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to be brave when he was terrified for his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good, Dante </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>fearful prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tasted delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, shucking off his jacket before turning to carefully place it on a nearby raised, short column. Turning one’s back on another demon was not advised, but he had more demon blood in him than his brother’s heir so it was okay. Plus, he wasn’t sure that Nero could even trigger anyways. Though...if he could…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante licked his lips before turning back to Nero, “Well? Wash up, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Think I’m going to see something I wouldn’t like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you! I’m not getting naked in front of you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you will soon enough. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Tell you what, I’ll turn around and you can strip down and get in the water. How’s that?” The kid bristled, his Devil Bringer glowing slightly brighter than it had done before as Dante waited patiently. The kid was good at following orders even when he didn’t agree with them. After a few minutes, Nero huffed and gestured for Dante to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll beat you over the head if you look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante laughed, “So far you only landed one hit on me, kid. I doubt you could more but you are welcomed to try.” A good bloody fight is like foreplay to demons after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YOU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well...maybe I’ll let you if you are good, but probably won’t happen for a while. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard the rustling of clothes being taken off and for a moment he regretted his promise. Dante longed to see what Nero’s body looked like underneath all that clothing. His demon whined in his head, berating him for making that stupid deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Want…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet, don’t want to scare the kid too bad...yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When Dante finally heard the kid move into the water, he turned around again. Damnit, the kid was smart… crouching down so the only thing Dante could see was half of his face above the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante took his time stripping down, trying not to smile as Nero’s head slowly rose from the water in awe of his body. One of the better things about him or at least that was what Lady had said. Huh, maybe the kid was not as much of a prude as he previously thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who looks like that?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Furthermore, who fucking looks like that with that….that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>thing</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero felt his face burning, ashamed of himself for taking interest in Dante stripping down. He had to admit...Dante did look as nice naked as he did with clothes on. Toned body with well visible muscles, faded white lines indicating scars. He wasn’t...bad looking, Nero still hated his guts but Dante was pretty attractive. If only his personality was attractive too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who grows like that?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero didn’t mean to look down, his eyes simply betrayed his brain. He had glanced down for a moment before his eyes widened and all he could do was just stare at </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It...it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one should have a cock that </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even a devil. He could see Dante grinning at him and he immediately plunged his body back into the water, utterly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be like that, kid. You’ll have a chance to be...acquainted soon enough.” He heard Dante slowly step into the water but he didn’t bother to look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero prayed that Dante would keep a distance from him or at the very least didn’t take the opportunity to touch him. He raised his head above the water, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to leave your weapons </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nero muttered, his eyes venturing off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eye, he saw Dante relaxing with his arms resting against the railings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered again, kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero huffed, saying no more. They stayed in awkward silence for a while before Dante spoke again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll treat you well, kid. Better than these people anyways which isn’t a high bar, to begin with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Nero flew into an immediate rage. Treat him well? Like the way, he treated those soldiers when he just tore into their bodies like it was nothing? How he touched Nero’s body when he had to sit there in the man’s lap like he was nothing but a cheap whore being sold off? And this man was telling him now that he would treat him well? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncaring that he was naked, Nero stood up, trembling with anger, Dante looking at him with disinterest in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No...he looked at him as if Nero wasn’t a threat. His body language was still relaxed, not an inch of him was tense. Nero growled, seething in his spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How dare he? The final straw was Dante giving him a smirk, beckoning him over with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was the wrong thing to do and to say. But he had no problem playing with his food for now. It was almost too easy to get under Nero’s skin and he only had actively spoken to the kid a couple of times. Too emotional… he’ll have fun breaking the kid down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante moved out of the way as Nero launched himself at him, angry. Dante supposed he was ashamed about being naked in the same bath with another man. Dante ducked another swipe at him, too mesmerized by the movements of the kid. While he had stalked the Order soldiers weeks before, Nero always stood out. Not just because of his hair but his fighting style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the way he fights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost feral and unhinged, tossing demons around like they were nothing and yet there was almost something refined in his movements. No matter how wild he appeared to be. Huh, must have gotten that from his father, or it was just bits and pieces of his demonic power coming out. Time to put this little demon in his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Underneath usss.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante was so close to his goal, he could almost taste it. When Nero tried to swipe at him again, a spectral arm flickered into existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, his Devil Bringer wasn’t for show? Interesting... how much of Nero’s demon was awake, Dante wondered. Demons had a strict thing for a hierarchy of power, one that he had originally rejected but had come to appreciate. Nero had demon blood like him but was significantly weaker, probably wouldn’t be able to do a proper trigger but gods, wouldn’t that be something? Red tendrils of power danced across the skin of Dante’s forearms; he easily grabbed hold of Nero’s Devil Bringer and, for good measure, grabbed hold of the kid’s human arm before whirling him around. Dante hummed, easily holding onto Nero’s arms with one hand, his other hand holding Nero by his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, Nero was so tiny compared to him. Dante let out a strangled moan, his demon whining in his mind to be let out. Just for a while to play with Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not yet...he needed to be patient. But the way Nero was trembling in his arms sent shivers down his spine. While he couldn’t fuck the kid per se...that didn’t mean he couldn’t play with him for a while. They had...about sixty minutes now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell so good Nero, so fucking good. I’ll take care of you...okay darling? Just relax...you wouldn’t want things to go south, would you?” Nero’s trembling continued but he stopped trying to squirm out of his grasp. Dante chuckled darkly, his hand that was originally on Nero’s waist, became trailing a feather-light touch, down Nero’s torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nipped at Nero’s ear, his breath hot and wet against it, “Such a good boy for me.” Fuck, he couldn’t let marks on Nero. Dante nearly whined it wasn’t fairrrrrr. But he would settle for this...for now. He could keep his hands to himself, even if he wanted to touch so badly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it was his right, wasn’t it? Even if he wouldn’t be getting married to the kid, blood called to blood. Nero would have eventually made his way over to him, throwing himself towards Dante. Who was he to refuse? Dante purred as Nero let out little whimpers as Dante’s fingers trailed down his torso, flicking at his nipples before gently thumbing the head of his cock with feather-like touches. Nero’s body tensed and he moaned, his eyes widening in surprise. Oh? Has the kid never been touched there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never fooled around with yourself kid? Am I the only one who has touched you like this?” Dante couldn’t help the possessive growl rumbling from his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was the only one who touched Nero like this...fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero whined, pressing himself against Dante’s body. Whether he did it on purpose or not was difficult to say, “I...I...stop…” Dante ignored it and continued toying with Nero’scock, stroking it to full hardest. Nero’s aroused scent permeated the air, thick and sweet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante couldn’t get enough of it. He bit down on his bottom lip as his vision zeroed in on Nero’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No marks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No fucking marks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck...s.stop..please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced his attention instead of making Nero tremble more in his arms, making Nero cry out for him. Touching everywhere but his cock now. When he did it, it was only a brief. Dante full-on grinned when Nero cried out in anguish, his head thrown back in pleasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Does you like that? Like how I touch you here...about here?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The kid moaned, his eyes glazed over with lust, tendrils of red dancing in his irises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh? Dante made a note of that for later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you have never touched yourself...fuck you don’t know how hot that is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero could only pant and moan, lower body thrusting into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dan...Dante! Fuck….</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, my darling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say my name</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante’s hand on him, touching him like that. Nero couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed or to make the other man stop violating his body. Blissful pleasure consumed him as it coiled tighter and tighter in his stomach. So close as they were the scent of Dante was thick, dulling whatever common sense Nero had. He let out another whimper, squirming amidst the older man’s grasp. Dante’s breath against his ear as he talked made him let out a loud cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dante…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark chuckling echoed in his ear, “I saw how you were looking at me, how you want me. I promised you, didn’t I? I’ll take such good care of you. All you have to do is</span>
  <em>
    <span> belong to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belong…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what he ever wanted right? To belong to something or someone. He wanted a family, hell, someone who gave a damn about him. Nero said nothing, only sobbed, rutting his cock into Dante’s hand. The older man nibbed at his ear, a deep purr rumbling from his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to come, baby boy? Is that it?” He was thumbing the head of Nero’s cock now, ignoring the rest of its length. Nero couldn’t help but whine, thrusting his hips forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, Nero, do you wanna come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..fuck..</span>
  <em>
    <span>please...please…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero moaned, pressing himself more against Dante, his voice breaking.“Please...</span>
  <em>
    <span>please...I-I...I need-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s eyes widened when he felt a sudden surge of power. Suddenly scales were dancing across Dante’s arms when he looked down. He turned his head upward, face to face with rows of teeth as sharp as needles. But still, the pleasure was too great for Nero to be alarmed by Dante’s demon coming out to play. He hissed as Dante released his grip on both his arms, dragging claws across his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Come for me, pretty.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero gasped, choking out a loud sob as his hips rutted once, twice, watching as white fluid coated Dante’s fingers. He moaned quietly, hands clinging to Dante as he panted, high on the post-orgasmic-glow. That was when the shame and fear hit him like a truck. Nero swallowed before slowly trying to peel himself off of Dante. Instead, the man pulled him closer, growling at him as if it was a crime he dared to move away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Want…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That...that was Dante’s demon?! A pit of fear plunged into his stomach and Nero froze. The place was silent except for Dante’s heavy breathing like he was struggling to pull the reins on his demon. Nero’s legs trembled, feeling like jelly; the only thing that was keeping him standing was Dante but at the same time, he was close enough that Dante could just maul him and no one would know. He wouldn’t have a chance to cry out for help. The overwhelming power slowly fizzled out in the air, the scales on Dante’s arms flickered away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chin was raised and he looked at Dante - not like he had a choice. </span>
  <span>The man seemed to be more composed than a minute ago, but he was still panting heavily. </span>
  <span>Dante smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, how about we get cleaned up, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was too dazed to say anything, much less to move his body. He was pulled into Dante’s lap just as the older man sat down. Dante’s fingers trailed over his skin, washing all the come off his body. His mind had a heavy fog draped over it as Dante continued to wash him up. He whined a little when the older man gently massaged his fingers into Nero’s hair. Eventually, Dante finished with washing them and it was just the two relaxing in the water, Dante’s arms wrapped around Nero’s middle, preventing him from moving away. Dante purred as he lapped at Nero’s neck, mouthing at the skin before pulling away. And then doing it again, and again, and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero pulled away from Dante finally, wrapping a towel around his waist, trembling. The doors opened and a group of servant girls came to gather Nero, fear in their eyes as Dante waved at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take good care of him for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shouldn’t trust a devil Nero, especially a demon with intelligence, you don’t know what game they are playing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Credo’s words echoed in his head before he pushed them away. Why should those words come up now? Credo willingly watched as Sanctus sold him off to Dante, as far as Nero was interested he didn’t care whatever would happen to Credo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to get what he deserved. Nero couldn’t trust many people, certainly not Credo or Kyrie anymore. Not after he used her against Credo. He felt bad because she didn’t deserve that from him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But damn this place. And damn everyone here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante waved until the doors closed, his mouth going from one of his carefree grins to a thin line. With a grunt, he got up from the water, uncaring that he could be seen in the nude if someone opened the doors again. Honestly, he didn’t want to be disturbed, his good mood now ruined by the lack of marks on Nero’s body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His marks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He should have claimed what was his then and there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who gave a damn about the Order’s rules? Not that they bothered to treat Nero well anyways, they shouldn’t have cared about what Dante did to the kid...unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His demon purred in his mind, vibrating just underneath his skin. The thing has been awake for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours. N</span>
  </em>
  <span>ormally, it tended to just sleep but for some time it was aware the whole time. His demon could just practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste </span>
  </em>
  <span>how sweet Nero’s blood would be on their tongue. How his body would open up for them-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Dante looked down at his rising cock, letting out a groan and resting his head on the cool marble column. He really should have made Nero suck his cock in the bath or rutted between his thighs. Nero practically was drooling at the sight of his dick, he should have made the kid taste it if he wanted it so bad... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Later…have blood to shed. Fortuna’s blood.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That little reminder helped him focus a little. Dante looked out the tall window of Fortuna, thinking. Sanctus was hoping Nero would placate Dante and, in turn, Fortuna would be safe. He could tell that was what the geezer wanted when they were doing the rest of the negotiations throughout the week. As well as wanting Nero to return to the island once a year so that they can ensure that Dante hasn't killed him yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on how Sanctus was constantly eyeing Nero, Dante could only assume that the man was very much aware of the boy’s bloodline. That didn’t hinder Dante in the slightest, he was used to people using “Sparda blood”  as an excuse for their schemes. Hell, if Vergil wasn’t so fucking blind he would have realised sooner how Arkham was using him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante </span>
  </em>
  <span>should have realised Arkham and Joker were one and the same sooner. He would not make the same mistake </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he was wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was never coming back to this island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was aware of that fact at least, despite how he couldn’t move his body to his will. His mind was clear and his thoughts were not hazy but damn it was a bitch to try to move. He felt sluggish and weak. Ah, he must have been pumped full of the stuff they used for Agnus’ experiments, enough of it so that it affected him. Even with the damned bastard gone (</span>
  <em>
    <span>killed by Dante, no doubt about it), </span>
  </em>
  <span>the mad scientist was still trying to make his life a living hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero stood on a platform, standing in a daze as the servant girls fussed over his dress. Yeah, he wasn’t expecting that, yet he couldn’t make that much of a fuss about it now. Actually no, he did expect something like a dress but they would at least give him pants. But no, they wanted to go with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bride </span>
  </em>
  <span>route huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much did Dante have a say about his outfit, he wondered as he was forced to face the large three-sided mirror. If this dress was on Kyrie or anyone else, he would say that they looked beautiful. To him, it only brought out the stark similarities of his hair to the white dress. They forced him into one with a practically see-through top with the sleeves off his shoulders. The girls attempted to do something with his hair but no one could tame that mess, even Nero never bothered to do it himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing how his eyes were almost void of any emotion. Nero grimaced as one of the girls nearly smashed the veil on his head. Per Fortuna tradition, he was barefoot with a heavy white veil adorning his face. Something about purity and the idea of the bride being presented to both their groom and the Saviour. Nero didn’t pay much attention to that part of his schooling, he thought it was pretty stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, he didn’t think he would be the one in this situation. Nero didn’t think that he would get married, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>able </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get married. He was too drugged to protest. His tongue felt too heavy and dry like sandpaper...and yet..the drug was slowly wearing off. Maybe that was his demon blood or his sheer willpower but he should recover after the ceremony was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the plan, wasn’t it? Drug him enough so that he was not able to protest throughout the wedding but just enough to where Dante was not aware of it. One of the girls grabbed his hand and he was led off the platform, nearly tripping over the long tram of the dress before he was given to another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Nero~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick whiff of Nero’s scent confirmed what Dante had been suspecting: forcing drugs on Nero to make him complacent, not that it mattered. Complacent or not, Dante would still have him but he had to admit, it was nice to not hear protest or have Nero struggling against him when he finally laid claim to him, once and for all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante himself didn’t bother to change into something more formal. He didn’t have other clothes with him and he didn’t want to buy anything. Anyway, it was his wedding, he could dress as he damned pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like anyone there would tell him that he couldn’t. Everyone was too damned scared of him. Good, he liked it that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante would never be a fan of Fortuna but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s considering not killing everyone just based on Nero in that outfit alone. Per Fortuna tradition, weddings start the moment the groom and the bride arrive in the church together; damn the mainland weddings had nothing on them. Due to this situation being highly unusual, everyone was forced to attend. Foolish in his opinion, every human in Fortuna in one place with only one exit. But whatever made his job easier for him; he would hate having to chase people around Fortuna, leaving Nero all alone. His poor boy would get lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If some people would escape, Trish could go after those strays herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante briefly wondered if his mom could see him now would she turn her head in shame? Granted she didn’t bat an eye at him and Vergil. </span>
  <span>She didn't mind how close they were, how Dante told her all serious he'd marry Vergil one day. </span>
  <span>So who knew? She would have loved Nero though, he didn’t doubt that. She would have adored the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero would have loved her too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said kid was looking at him with owlish eyes, blinking ever so slowly. Wow, how much of that stuff did they give him? The kid didn’t even push him away when Dante wrapped his arms around him. Hm, they would have to give Dante some of that stuff, shit was pretty strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he highly doubted it would affect him. And if it wasn’t for the fact that Dante </span>
  <em>
    <span>preferred </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero to be kicking and screaming for him, he definitely would find a good drugging mix for the boy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Dante could smell the effects slowly weeding off the kid. Dante would give it til the end of the ceremony before Nero officially was back to his punk self. Just the way Dante liked the most  and it would be perfect timing too. Dante could give Nero </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding present, very soon. Without hesitation, he gathered Nero in his arms before heading up to the roof of the building they were in. He could see the church from here…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one will be touching Nero, he’ll take him to the church himself on foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Nero in his arms, he could just take the boy and leave. They wouldn’t realise that he was gone until it was too late, but alas no...he had to see it through. After all, he didn’t want to be late for his wedding. Dante shivered in delight, carnal hunger flowing through his veins. It was almost time...he couldn’t wait for much later. It was getting harder and harder to hold the reins on his demon back, the thing was practically vibrating with anticipation just under his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wouldn’t be long now. Dante had leapt over the rooftops with ease before landing at the open, heavy doors of the church. Nero didn’t cry out or budge in his arms. Lord, how much of that stuff did they pump into him? Two Order’s soldiers stood at the entrance, ceremonial swords at their sides (</span>
  <b>
    <em>Useless trinkets, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>his demon mused), dressed </span>
  </em>
  <span>in uniforms which displayed their formal ranks. Ah, so they got all dressed up for him? They shouldn’t have!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled darkly, relishing in the scent of fear coming from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nero here is a little tired, I’ll carry him in,” he said, not waiting for them to reply. He nearly laughed as one practically leapt out of his way. The heavy doors slowly closed behind him as he paused at the walkway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foolish. Utterly, utterly foolish. They thought that Nero was going to subside his hunger, did they? Sanctus, the old bastard looked almost pleased with himself, stretching his arms out to gesture at him down the aisle. That caused everyone in Fortuna to turn their heads, gasps echoing through the chapel. Dante ignored them all and leaned forward to whisper harshly into Nero’s ear through the veil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, my darling? They are talking about you~ Not about your beauty though, don’t you see, Nero, I can make it all go away. I can make </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> to away” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll drown this place in their wretched blood, a price for hurting what is mine. You’ll see them choke on their blood as they gasp for their dying breathing. My gift to you Nero. I’m the only one who cares about you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dante! Come forward, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up with a suave smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Coming!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante started to walking, whispering: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make them go away, no one will hurt you on my watch anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortuna is not going to hurt you anymore, my little devil.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” With each step towards the altar, Dante held onto Nero tighter, nearly growling at anyone who dared to look at Nero the wrong way. Idiots and bigots...he couldn’t wait to devour them all. Nero, on the other hand, didn’t say anything, his head resting on Dante’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante stopped until he was face to face with Sanctus, the old geezer looking down at Nero with glee on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Eat him!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not. Yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The old slimy git wouldn’t even taste good anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo glowered at him from the corner of the altar, his hands behind his back. Dante didn’t see that girl around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, Trish must have gotten a head-start on her meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shame though, Nero’s sister was missing out on his wedding. And...it was a little bit rude, Trish said that she would be there to give the signal. Sanctus began to speak and Dante tuned him out, his gaze on Nero the entire time. He was close...so close to his goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was getting everything that he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, my little jewel. There is no need to be frightened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyrie tried not to sob, tears flowing freely down her face as she covered her mouth with her hand. Blood dripped from the wound on her shoulder, down her arm and on the cobblestone road. Monsters..no...</span>
  <em>
    <span>demons</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of them. Dante and that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>woman..</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gloria…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she called herself something else. Kyrie thought it was Trish but she couldn’t remember and, honestly, she didn’t care. She needed to get out of her hiding spot and run to the church to warn everyone. She cursed at herself, remembering when she smiled at the man in red and wished that he treated Nero well. She might have as well damned Nero to a deal with the devil herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One moment she was being escorted to the church by Gloria and the next they had made a devour around some buildings. No one could hear her or even witness anything, everyone on the island, young and old were required to attend what his Holiness had called an important marriage for years to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marriage? She couldn’t call it that anymore. How utterly naive she had been. Kyrie always tried to see the best in people, some have told her that she forgave too easily...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and she whipped her head around in fear, Gloria-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Trish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her real name was Trish was standing mere inches away from her. Slowly, her outfit had morphed into a black corset with leather pants and high-heeled boots. Trish shook her head, blonde hair flowing in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pity,” the she-demon muttered as she walked towards her, Trish’s boots clacking against the road. “I thought you would put up more of a fight. What a shame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyrie gasped as claws grabbed her cheeks, Trish’s eyes gleamed as she looked over Kyrie’s tear-tracked face. The older woman made a mocking pity face, her hand wiping Kyrie’s tears away before Trish licked her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tears? Did you think I would make you miss your brother’s wedding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyrie whimpered as Trish’s mouth morphed in a smile, a smile too big to fit her face. “No...I’ll have a little fun with you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sparda has blessed these two people to be together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Man, even being drugged couldn’t get Nero out of hearing one of Sanctus’ lectures. Only then, he had the excuse of being an  Order Knight so he could walk out of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to the side, excitement bubbling in his system. He could move his body again! Not by much and it was slow, but it was getting there. Almost immediately, his mood was dampened by Dante grinning down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s face burned as he realised he was in Dante’s arms. He squirmed, struggling to get out of them, not caring if there was an audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stand on my own!” he hissed out, jabbing his elbow into the older man’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled before setting him carefully down on his bare feet. Okay, he regretted doing that, Dante was pretty warm and the floor of the church was cold. However, Dante wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close and there was no way he was getting out of that grip. So this was it, huh? In a matter of moments, he would be married to Dante and then probably sent to his home to collect his things before leaving Fortuna for the first time in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to see Credo or Kyrie again...even if he was royally pissed off by the older man, Credo did raise him after their parents had died…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suppressed a whimper of despair just when the doors of the church opened. Nero peered up at Sanctus who went from looking annoyed to alarmed, his pale face growing paler. Shouts of rage and anguish had Nero turning his head and then a scream tore itself from his throat. Kyrie stumbled inside, bleeding all over herself. Half of her arm was missing, gore and blood dripping from the wound onto the blue, long carpet. Her face was bruised with small cuts on her cheeks. She let out a sob, making direct contact with Nero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N...Nero…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BAM! BAM! BAM!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero watched helplessly as Kyrie’s body froze, bullet holes appearing from the middle of her forehead, throat and stomach before she promptly collapsed, More blood pouring from her wounds. High heels echoed loudly in the silence of the church. A blond woman walked in leisurely, a gun in her hand as she blew the smoke away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero jumped at the sound of clapping. Trembling in fear, he slowly turned to Dante. The man just clapped… letting out a loud laugh. Nero’sgaze turned to the blonde woman who gave a bow, with a wicked grin on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider this my wedding gift, Dante.” She looked at Nero and gave a wink, “And to you, Nero.” Nero took a step back, before remembering that Dante was standing almost directly behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I thought that was your meal,” Dante said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Were you not  going to play with your food?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind. I’ll feast on her later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feast?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the meaning-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero flinched at the sound of another gunshot, Dante’s dark chuckle ringing in his ears. He didn’t dare to look back at this one, he knew that Sanctus had been murdered. He heard Dante clicking his gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, the fucker was making my ears bleed. Shame though,” Dante said. “We didn’t get to say our vows to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The church was rendered into silence, the people horrified but not running away in a chaotic panic like the first time. No one except Nero noticed how Trish slipped back into the background and closed the doors. Everyone’s focus was on Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> were on Dante, who was breathing heavily, his mouth twisted into that of a smile but...it didn’t fit his face. A smile that went from ear to ear with needle-like teeth. Nero watched in helpless horror as Dante tapped his gun against his cheek. Nero’s heart was pounding in his chest, fear rising inside him...he should have seen this. How...unstable the older man was. He was truly a monster…But Nero couldn’t move, whether that was due to his own fears or the drugs still in his system, he wasn’t sure. Dante stepped forward towards Nero, before hissing in annoyance at Credo standing behind him, sword raised. When did…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step away from Nero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante was getting tired of Credo’s antics, really tired of it. The man stood behind him, the tip of his sword digging into his back. Well, that was annoying. Dante cocked his head to the left, chuckling, “Well, well, someone decided to grow some balls.” He gestured to the dead body of Sanctus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your leash finally snap at the moment I killed him?” Ignoring the danger, Dante whipped around to bat the sword away, stepping menacingly towards Credo. Now, after all that time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Credo wanted to play the protective older brother? Too little, too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo snarled at Dante in response, looking over his shoulder at Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Nero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero...get out of here...I want you to ru-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante growled and moved fast, grabbing the other man and throwing him across the church. Demonic power pulsed out of his body in waves, red tendrils of power crackled across his arms. He stalked towards the man, drawing out Rebellion, letting his beloved sword streaked across the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a dark laugh, the lights on the chandeliers began to flicker in and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now this is just sad.” Dante easily sidestepped the strike before slamming Credo in the chest with a hilt of Rebellion, grinning with glee as he heard the other man’s ribs crack. “You really think you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dante kicked Credo in the face with a sneer. “Well, there goes your nose. You can’t even defend yourself, how do you expect to defend Nero?” He watched with childlike glee as Credo spat up blood, he wanted to see more of it. He turned his head back to Nero for a moment, or at least where the kid was. The kid wasn’t here, only the veil was where Nero once stood, seemingly hastily ripped off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He was so focused on Credo, he didn’t realise that Nero had slipped away. No...he could still smell the kid, he was still in the church, Dante just had to search for him. His demon purred, the kid wanted him to hunt him down, eh? Dante could do that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, he is loving this kid more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll never love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, the pest. Dante shrugged, “I don’t know...he trusted me a whole lot more than he trusts you. Shame though, considering that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to fight for him.” His ears twitched as he heard a small gasp. To a human, they wouldn’t have been able to hear anything but Dante </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Over thereeeee</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And hey, even if he doesn’t love me now...</span>
  <b>
    <em>he will eventually</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all at once, the church devolved into chaos. Dante laughed as he pointed his guns at the lights, each one that went out the church grew dimmer. The only thing that could be seen as people ran about the church, banging on the locked doors was Dante in a red hue. Demonic power flooded the secluded area in waves. It almost looked at if he was in the middle of an inferno…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then...let’s get this party started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the church was plunged into complete darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo...tried to stop this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>save him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero squeezed his eyes at the sounds of screams, bodies hitting the floor and the sounds of gunshots and swords piercing flesh. His body trembled as the force of power-hitting it in wave after wave...Dante really just let himself go. He was waiting all this time to do this...and Nero was officially married to the man. The boy swallowed down his sob as he slowly crawled underneath the pews. Everyone was in utter shock and looking at Dante’s and Credo’s confrontation that they didn’t notice him throwing down that stupid veil and hiding underneath it. Fat good job did that do, the floor was slick with blood and it was getting on his dress. He was pretty sure now that his dress is a lot less white and redder now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get to the altar. There was a passageway that led to the outside of the church, only Order soldiers knew about it in case they were locked from the inside of the church. Sanctus had claimed that there will never be a time to use it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero grimaced at the sight of Sanctus’ corpse at the corner of his eye, he was too cocky for his own good. Nero didn’t feel too much about his death but...Credo….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a quiet sob, tears threatening to spill out. He shouldn’t have been so mad at him, he should have tried to listen to what Credo was telling him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He got Credo killed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neroooo, my darling...come out, come out wherever you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears flowing down his face as he covered his mouth with both hands, ears burning as faint footsteps crept closer and closer. Nero wanted to scream, his life just turned into a fucking horror movie. His family was gone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>murdered, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero might as well have killed them by his own hand considering that he is the reason why they are dead. His eyes widened as familiar boots stepped near his hiding place, dragging their sword behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come out my darling, they’re dead now. No one is going to hurt you or make you suffer again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Dante’s demon awake? The older man was speaking in two tones…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero shook his head and continued to crawl once Dante walked passed him, his footsteps fading step by step. He was going to be back though...Nero needed to hurry. First, he needed his weapons back from Credo’s office, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be there, his...brother knew how important those weapons were to him. There was no way he would let other people touch them without a reason, a very good reason anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you run from ussss? Are you scared, my little devil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wasn’t Dante’s. He wasn’t anybody and he was getting out of here, preferably with his virginity intact. Thank Sparda he was able to see fairly well in the darkness, he grunted quietly, pushing himself up from the ground. But he couldn’t see where all the bodies lay, so he risked tripping and falling on someone’s body </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled a little, bare feet slick with blood. God...did Dante kill everyone? The scent of human blood was thick in the air, so much so that Nero could practically choke on it. Bile rose from his throat but Nero swallowed it down, now wasn’t the time to get nauseous. He had seen death before, his adopted parents’ mangled corpses were still burned into his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the lights flickered back on, as if they were waiting for a signal. Bile rose from Nero’s throat once more but this time he couldn’t stop it. Can one blame him? The church looked like it came straight out of one of those movies that people were banned from watching in Fortuna. Horror movies, Credo has called them. From what was described to him...yeah this matched the descriptions and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bodies were shrew all over the place, all in everlasting expressions of fear and horror. Some were still whole, having bullet wounds in the middle of their foreheads. Others...were not so lucky, their limbs had been torn from their sockets or their jaws obliterated due to getting a gunshot to the mouth. Nero coughed, wiping his mouth, the taste of stomach acid lingering. Well...at least he didn’t get it on his outfit...he doubts he was going to have the time change into anything else. Right...escape…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait...where was Dante-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are, baby boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero jolted away as claws reached out to grab him but it was too late, he was face to face with Dante once again. He kicked and struggled as the older man dragged him away closer to the altar, red tendrils of energy crackling on his skin. The man paused in his tracks before growling low in the opposite direction. Nero heard a chuckle, seeing blonde hair standing a few feet away, eyes widening in horror as Trish used Kyrie’s corpse to wave a hand at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my meal outside, have fun you two~” she purred, bowing her head deeply to Dante. It was almost like...a gesture of respect. Was there a hierarchy of power or something among demons? He didn’t know and he was in so much shock he couldn’t make a rebuttal. Trish walked away, dragging Kyrie’s body behind her, pausing on her way to rip out organs from other corpses nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Damn, I guess she was starving,"</span> <span>Dante noted with a purr in his voice, Nero was forced to look up at him as the older man stared at him with a grin. “I finally have you, baby boy…”</span> <span>Nero hissed as claws pricked his arms, Dante nuzzling his neck. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look around you, I made them all go away. Shame about your brother though, he really did try to keep you from me,” Dante said triumphantly, his head on Nero’s shoulder. With his free hand, he forced Nero to stare at the display of corpses before them. He let out a whimper as Dante cooed softly, a soft rumble in the older man’s chest vibrating his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at you...you’re all dressed in my colour.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dante’s claws released his face so that Nero was able to confirm what Dante meant. He was right, in the dim lighting of the church, his dress was soaked in blood. Probably his hair too, considering how he was pressing his face to the ground when he was hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A great tremor overtook him as tears raced down his cheeks again. Gut-wrenching sobs tore through his chest as he hunched over himself. His throat tightening as he heard his own sounds, like a distressed child he was in the past. Nero felt claws gently wiping his tears away, his body being pulled closer to Dante’s as if the older man was comforting him over the very murders </span>
  <em>
    <span>he committed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante held him in silence, as his tears soaked through his shirt. A burst of anger at his situation had him growling, pulling away. Nero blinked back, lashes heavy with his tears, his eyes burning. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes turned bright red. Nero stared at Dante who had a coy smile on his face, reaching out to brush at his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty when you cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero let out a roar, raw and guttural from his throat. His Devil Bringer glowed dangerously bright as waves of power pulsed through the building. Howls of misery echoed through the halls as Nero collapsed to his knees. Everything is just...raw. He couldn’t stop crying...he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he stop crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He witnessed death before, the death of his parents. He had seen corpses being mangled beyond recognition before. Hell, he has killed people for the sake of the Order and watched the life drain out of their eyes. Why was he crying? In his misery, he didn’t notice how behind him, a manifestation of a blue devil appeared before flickering out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Shhh, don’t cry Nero. Everything will be okay.”</span> <span>Dante had knelt down and grabbed Nero by his chin, forcing him to look up at the older man. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Why..why are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Nero whispered out. “Why are you doing this to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why? What did he do to deserve this monster?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante shrugged as he continued to wipe Nero’s tears away, pausing every now and again to lick at the salty liquid on his fingertips. Ah, Nero smells and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tastes </span>
  </em>
  <span>of utter terror and fear now, and it was just delicious. “Because I want to, baby boy.” He halted Nero up to his knees, not too gently forcing the younger devil onto the altar. The kid’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening and started kicking up a fuss. His devil let out a heavy sigh, still resistant huh? Well, Dante would just have to change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced Nero’s legs open and slammed the kid’s hands above his head. God, Nero looked like an angel now, all spread out on the altar just for him. Tears still dripped from his eyes as he looked up at Dante, his face flushed red from crying. His eyes had turned back to his normal colour a while back, Dante was pretty sure Nero didn’t realise that he manifested some of his demon’s power in his misery. Huh, so unlocking more of one’s demonic power through misery and pain is a Sparda(™) trait. Who fucking knew? Dante chuckled, running his free hand alongside Nero’s thigh. The scent of drying blood was so thick in his nose, he loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look so beautiful...my little devil. All mine…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante purred, his eyes trailing down every inch of Nero’s body. He leaned in, tongue licking at the shell of Nero’s ear, delighted at the whimper that spilt from the younger’s throat. “You’re dressed all pretty for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in my colour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blood red.” Dante groaned as he cupped Nero’s ass from underneath his dress, shamelessly groping at the soft flesh. God, he wanted to rip Nero’s dress off and ravish his body, but there was plenty of time for that. He wanted to fuck his pretty little demon toy in his colour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll make sure the only thing that you’ll be wearing from now on is red. And only red, baby boy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante stroked Nero’s cheek as he kissed him. The kid struggled for a moment before eventually yielding, letting him be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste Nero. He tasted so good…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away with a grin, “You taste so good, I want more of you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...Dante..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante only laughed, “You think yourself strong enough to stop me? I can take whatever I want from you...and I want you. Now.” He pushed two of his fingers at Nero’s mouth. “Suck and don’t think about biting. It’s the only lube you are going to get from me.” Despite having barely any say in his situation, Nero shook his head, trying to turn away from Dante’s fingers and struggling to get out of his grip. Dante growled deep in his chest, Nero had no say in the matter and was still refusing him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Dante will just have to fix that. He pulled Nero up into a sitting position by his arms before flipping the kid on his stomach. Then, instead of his arms being forced above his head, Dante placed them behind his back as he unbuckled his pants. He hissed as his hardening cock touched the cool air. Finally, he had been sporting that for far too long, at least. Time to get to the main event. Nero was still struggling in his hold as he grinded his cock against his ass, smearing precum all over. With his free hand, he grabbed Nero by his fluffy hair, holding the kid in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop struggling, I gave you a chance to at least relieve some of the pain didn’t I? Now, it’s going to hurt,” Dante snarled in Nero’s ear. He released his grip on Nero’s arms and hair, using his hands to instead hold him steady by his hips. His demon itch just inches underneath his skin, having settled for a moment while they comforted their precious boy. Soon...soon his demon will get his chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da...Dante..please..don’t…pleasepleasepleaseplease</span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nero begged helplessly, letting out small sobs. “I don’t...I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want this! Dante please!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fresh tears poured down from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored him, just rubbing the head of his cock at Nero’s entrance before slowly pressing in, hissing at the resistance. God, Nero was so tight as he spread him open, the kid whimpering and crying out in pain. He leaned down and trailed kisses on Nero’s back. The kid was trembling so much, turning his head to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts...it hurts…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s your fault isn’t it?” Dante grunted out as he pushed in deeper, Nero letting out a loud wail. “I wasn’t planning on hurting you but you choose this. You wanted this so I’m just giving you what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With one quick thrust, his cock forced its way into Nero’s hole, the kid wailing, clawing at the marble underneath him. Dante groaned, Nero was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> and hot and warm. It took a while but his body was started to open up for him, the scent of Nero’s fear and bubbling lust overtook Dante’s senses. His senses zeroed in on the pale deliciousness of Nero’s neck, how the kid trembled and tried to claw out of his hold but to no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante pushed his face into Nero’s neck, lapping slowly at the skin all while pulling out until the head of his cock was still inside Nero. He tugged Nero’s head to the side, before latching his sharp teeth onto Nero’s neck, slamming back inside just as he did. Dante’s eyes nearly rolled back up into his skull as the kid’s blood flooded his mouth, he tasted better than he imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s body finally grew limp but he was still trembling, little sobs spilt out of his mouth. Dante slowly lapped up the excess blood oozing out of the wound before getting a better look at it. Yeah, it was deep, his demon rumbled in him with glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It shall take.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D...Dante…stop.” More tears flowed down Nero’s face, his Devil Bringer clawing at the marble. Damn, the kid made actual marks on the altar table. Impressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante pressed down on Nero’s back, licking at the tears with his tongue as the kid mewled out his displeasure, “Shush...it’s okay, baby boy. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot and wet </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside. Dante couldn’t hold back anymore, he flipped Nero over so he could see his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His beautiful face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was flushed red with tears still streaming down his face. Beautiful, gorgeous boy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched with glee as he started slamming into Nero, watching the boy cry out with his back arching from the pleasure. Pretending as if he didn’t want this, foolish, precious boy. Dante adored him so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me...fuck. So good for me, my little devil,” Dante moaned mouthing at the wound on Nero’s neck. He fucked into him harder, making Nero give a long, piercing cry. Good, Nero was going to learn that he was forever Dante’s. He hunched over, groaning as his demon rumbled just underneath his layer, demanding to be let out. Well, the thing has been waiting patiently, might as well let it have Nero as a reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his demon come forward, feeling himself being launched from the pilot seat to being a just a bystander. He could see Nero’s eyes widen, his mouth moving as his body lunged for him, slamming into Nero’s body to the point that Dante was almost sure that his demon was going to break him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You doubt us...would never hurt our pretty. Will break him though...to know his place is beneath usss.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante just sat back and enjoyed the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante grumbled at Trish who was happily licking at her fingers, Red Queen and Blue Rose sitting at her side. He was more focused on wrapping Nero up with his jacket, his demon was settled happily in him. When he finally turned his head to her, he whistled. Piles of human bones picked clean of their flesh was scattered around the fountain that Trish was sitting on. He raised an eyebrow, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How hungry were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How hungry were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Trish echoed back, gesturing at the unconscious form of Nero in his arms. Dante said nothing at that, simply pointing at Nero’s weapons. Trish chuckled, “I got the opportunity to collect Nero’s weapons when you were busy, assuming that you might need them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, Dante was conflicted on that. On one hand, if he gives Nero his weapons, the kid is more likely to use them to escape or run off and he couldn’t have that. On the other hand, having Nero around to help him out with demon hunting jobs could be a good help. Maybe he should try to find the balance between them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eh, something to think about on the ferry ride back. He personally knows the captain of the ferry, did a job for him a while back that involved some screaming and a few gunshot wounds. Paid pretty well, so he won’t say too much about why he had an unconscious teenager in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, until we get to the shop, you carry them for now,” Dante said, gathering Nero closer in his arms. He ignored Trish’s knowing look as they made their way to the island’s only port. It was quiet, just a ghost town now that everyone was dead. Lady wouldn’t have to deal with Order soldiers stealing her kills anymore…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Lady even still hunting demons anymore? He hadn’t bothered to look into it after almost getting a bullet to the brain the last time he tried to see her. No matter, he had Nero to take care of now. He wasn’t alone anymore…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vergil’s son? Yeah, you got it in one. I bet if I gave him the Yamato, she would claim him as her new master.” She’ll never accept him as her master, he knew that and he didn’t care. Rebellion was his, and he adored his Devil Arm. Nero could have it eventually if he was good. If Dante could trust that he wouldn’t run away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We could always break his limbs or tear them off…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah but Dante does like it sometimes when his prey tries to run away from him. He could enjoy the hunt in the process, not much of a hunt if your prey was helpless and weak. So no tearing off limbs, but he wasn’t totally against the idea. Maybe breaking Nero’s legs if needed maybe, forcing the kid to rely on him and him alone. Not that he has a choice, he has nowhere to do. Need to keep Lady away from Nero though, Dante likes her enough and respects her to keep her distance and his demon respects her enough not to devour her flesh. The kid stirred a little in his hands and Dante let out a soft purr from his throat. Beautiful...he was beautiful in the soft rays of the last lights of the sun. Nero would resist his advancements, Dante could feel that headache coming on but it will be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero will learn to love him, eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two demons stepped on the ferry, Dante turned his head to look back at Fortuna. Once a lively place, now a ghost town and probably in the far future, ruins. The civilization that his father had created was brought to its knees by one of his sons. How ironic, but it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante got all that he wanted in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll come to love and worship me, my little devil. I’ll see to it that you do just that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let us taste him againnnn</p><p>Oh, Dante rather liked that idea, throwing a grin at Nero before shuddering, letting his demon take over. Red scales littered over his skin and horns sprouts from his brow. His gaze grew hungrier when Nero’s eyes widened and he started to struggle. Good, they always loved it when their prey struggled. </p><p>“Let us see you cry again, little devil.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BACK BY UNPOPULAR DEMAND</p><p>ME</p><p>Okay but enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re staring again…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, can you blame me?” Dante retorted back to his demon. “Look at him...he’s beautiful. He’s so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His demon was silent for a moment before grumbling his agreement, he was pretty sure that the thing wanted to take his pound of flesh from the kid again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later though, they had plenty of time to do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In multiple ways and on multiple surfaces. He had plans to redesign his basement, something that no one knew about. Trish probably knows, it's hard to hide the demonic auras of devil arms, especially if they were gathered in one specific place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid is going to learn to enjoy himself sooner or later, once Dante breaks him completely. But not completely, he likes a little fighting spirit with his toys. With a sigh, Dante looked on at his prize, sleeping on his bed. Well, not sleeping, more like unconscious. Had been that way since he and Trish got back from Fortuna to the mainland. Thank goodness that Nero was out for the entire ferry ride, Dante would hate to have to drag him back if he planned to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or worst, having to grab Nero out of the ocean if he decided to jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was Nero going to go anyways? Nero wasn’t allowed to step one foot outside of Fortuna, according to the records he took the luxury of reading through. Had to keep their demon battery in a place they could monitor him, huh? Dante commended their efforts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So everything was new to him...good. If there is one thing that Dante enjoyed, it was introducing people to new experiences. Sometimes they don’t survive those experiences but that didn’t matter all too much to Dante. He stroked the strands of hair, relishing in their softness before pulling away, continuing to watch Nero, waiting for him to wake. He didn’t get to watch the kid sleep in Fortuna, but now he could...he had all the time in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he had other things to deal with, namely with the devil who lingered downstairs. His instincts screamed at him not to leave Nero all by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> What was Trish going to do with Nero? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid wasn’t even her type, and she knew perfectly well that he wouldn’t hesitate to end her life. Maybe even eat her if he was feeling up to it. Damn instincts, sometimes Dante got irritated with them but...they helped him survive this long by himself so he couldn’t be too upset about it. With one last look at Nero’s sleeping form, he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not for Trish though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still hasn’t had the time to put Nero’s weapons away in a safe place yet. Until he was sure that Nero wouldn’t try to use them to escape or use them against him. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the stairs, whistling as he did. Trish was there, making a face at the sight of his office as she sat on the pool table. Okay, so maybe for the last several weeks before he went to Fortuna he wasn’t keeping up his shop. Not that he cared all that much about the shop, but now that he has a husband...he might as well start picking up after himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husband. The word had a nice ring to it. Should he get a ring just to make it official? Nah, rings were not his style, though he did notice that Nero wore like three of them on his left hand. So maybe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at him and he only shrugged, “As you can see, I have been busy. And shouldn’t you get back to Lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trish chuckled, tossing some of her hair back over her hair, “Our dear Lady can handle me being gone for longer than a week. She’s used to it, if she decides to press the issue, I can always lie.” She gestured her head up the stairs, Dante bit his tongue trying not to growl at her for doing sol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see...you must have worn him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell into an uneasy silence. Well, it’s starting to become one of those days...where Dante can’t stand to be around any demon, even one that he was close to. There had been times where the moment Trish stepped into the job to visit him, she almost got a bullet in her skull for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she took it to heart, she understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least he thinks she understood, sometimes he can’t tell what Trish was thinking when she looks at him. It was so easy to forget that she was created to seduce him years ago, sometimes, it wasn’t so easy. Seeing his mother’s face on hers truly is the only reason he stops himself from killing her. Trish must have seen the look on his face as she wordlessly got up and walked over to him to pat him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seems she was aware of her limited time here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be well, Dante. Let me know when I can visit again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not for a good long while...sorry.” He wasn’t all that sorry, he was itching to get back upstairs to Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “Don’t be. Your demon is being territorial, especially since you have a new conquest. I’m not offended.” She waved her goodbye before heading out the door, closing it behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante rarely had customers entering his shop anymore. The ones who dared...well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enough of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante didn’t relax until he couldn’t feel her presence anymore, immediately stalking back up the stairs itching to get close to Nero again. Yeah, the kid was not going to leave his sight ever. He’ll get used to it, it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Once he unlocked the door, it felt like he could breathe again. Huh, maybe Trish was right about the whole territorial thing? Regardless, Nero was still out of it, but Dante could tell now that he was just sleeping. His feet took him to the edge of the bed before he could even blink, his body just doing what it wanted before his mind had a chance to catch up to it. His finger ran through Nero’s fluffy hair, touching his whole face and his lips…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, his lips. They were so pink and plush, Dante fantasies about what they would look like wrapped around his cock as he fucked Nero’s mouth raw. Dante didn’t hesitate to climb on the bed, his body itched to touch Nero again, he didn’t know why. Why did this kid have such an influence on him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it because Nero was kin? Or the only thing Dante had left of his twin brother? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No...Nero was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than just Vergil's heir and just his nephew. His demon rumbled in agreement, urging him to take another taste. Nero wouldn't struggle as much now, and Dante was not in the mood for Nero being a temperament brat. Dante crawled closer to the bed, pausing to kick off his boots before leering at the kid. Beautiful...just beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> while he slept. So unaware of the beast that crawled in his space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante let out a small sigh, his gloved fingers tracing small circles across Nero's cheeks, rubbing at his bottom lip. God, he wanted those lips on his dick so </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not yet...he had to make sure the kid wouldn’t get the chance to bite him. Perhaps...a muzzle would be needed. He has a large collection of Devil Arms, he could probably force one to change into the form of a muzzle, just for Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He briefly considered using Gilgamesh, the Devil Arm he had acquired on Fortuna. The kid’s first Devil Arm. He had the chance on the ferry to get a better look at Nero’s weapon. Human-made sword...it was a good sword, but not fit for people like them. People in their bloodline. Though he did like the idea behind it, the kid probably did his maintenance on it as well as his gun as well. With a little prodding from Trish, he got the full story about why Nero carried a gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Originally, I had thought it was just a form of rebellion. They couldn’t touch him because of Credo’s clear undying loyalty to his “Holiness,” she said using air quotes. She turned to rest her back against the railing before looking back at him, probably curious at the idea of Dante holding something he considered so precious to his chest. He looked at her before gesturing, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, long story short, Nero did the most of the...unsavoury jobs for the Order. An assassin of sorts. Hence, why he carries a gun around.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante nodded, “I see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our pretty already has a taste for human flesh...wouldn’t it be wonderful if we fed that lust for it? Make him crave it? Teach him what it means to be a demon-like yourself?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To crave that lust just as you do now?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me…” Dante said softly, his fingers unzipping his pants. He groaned a little as his cock slipped out. No more waiting…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw over the covers, scrambling with nearly shaky fingers to remove Nero's pants as fast as possible. Well, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>pants but did it matter? Dante wanted to be buried in Nero but first…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante spread Nero's cheeks before diving in with his tongue, almost moaning at the taste. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sparda...the kid tastes so divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With a keen eye, he watched as Nero shuddered in his sleep, hands clinging to the sheets as his mouth parted slightly open to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Dante did his best to not growl, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero was tempting him so much...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nero where are you going?" Kyrie hissed at him, her hands clasped together in prayer as the whole church had their heads bowed. Nero shifted, uncomfortable and irritated by his Holiness's muttering words. Lies...all of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He removed his headphones, the loud music blasting through them echoing through the church. A few people’s brows furrowed in annoyance but he didn’t care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm leaving." Simple as that, there wasn't anything really bad about it. He always left during prayer times, not that anyone wanted him around anyways. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had better things to do like sleeping or hunting down demons. He was good at that...the only thing he was good at. Nero looked around the congregation, no one gave him a second glance. His Devil Bringer pulsed brightly in view…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His arm was out on display...and no one was demanding for his head or calling for him to be exiled from the island. This was..weird…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This wasn’t normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero walked away unsure of what to do, not before Kyrie grabbed his human arm, "I'm coming to." He turned to her to tell her no when the breaking of glass got his attention. He whipped his head around to see his Holiness gasping for breath, a great sword piercing his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Familiar blue eyes and a devil may care smirk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero watched in horror as Dante licked his lips, pointing his sword at him. Kyrie let out a scream from behind him before the church exploded into chaos. Credo was yelling at people to move but a soldier cried out that the doors were locked from the outside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Locked?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Order never locked the church's doors, he knows since he has left in the middle of sermons so many times. He can deal with that information as soon as he deals with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He raised his gun to aim at the man in red, preparing to fire as the man called out to him,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How about we up the stakes baby boy?" Dante's voice boomed through the church as he fired at every light source, blocking the church out in complete darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Try to find me," his breath tickled his ear. Nero whirled around, firing a bullet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Miss me!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante’s laugh faded, suggesting that he was farther away. Nero snorted before swinging Red Queen over his head, running towards the voice. That taunting voice, lips brushing against his ear at every turn. The screams and begging of the whole conjugation faded in his ears, not that Nero could see them anyways. Hunger started to rise in him, it was manifesting slowly at first but now, it threatened to consume him. He had no idea what it was but the moment he heard a groan of pain and the sound of metal cutting warm flesh, something inside him crooned with glee. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He kept going as if there was another devil on his shoulder, his head spinning as he felt blood spill on his face, his lips. Nero let out a small gasp, his tongue sticking out to lick around his mouth, the taste of iron and minerals on his tongue. Nero had always wondered what blood tasted like, never wanting to give in to the urge of just dipping his finger in one of the victims the Order had a hit on or a demon oozing blood before fizzing into nothingness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted more of this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero’s eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, Red Queen twirling and spinning in his hand as he cut through the flesh of the man in red. The man was egging him on now, forcing him to follow him through the church in this...dance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, little devil...is that all you got.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You barely grazed me, Nero. Come on, show me what you got!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was fine, he’ll do that, he’ll cut the man down until he was begging for his life. And Nero would proudly cut his head off and consume his blood that oozed out of the wound. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, what was this feeling? Nero struggled not to make noises, lewd noises...but he couldn’t help himself. He bit his bottom lip, suppressing a groan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood was pumping through his veins, he could practically taste the blood in the air on his tongue, his body vibrating with adrenaline. His cock was swollen and aching in his pants, oh Sparda...he never felt this good in his life. Nero suppressed another moan as he heard the sound of warm flesh being sliced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero wants more… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sweet, sweet scent of blood no longer frightened him it comforted him. The scent was thick and heavy as if blood was sticking to every part of the church. It was also silent...maybe Credo got the citizens and Kyrie out safely. That was good, then he was able to go all out without anyone getting hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nero..”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Someone was calling him...someone with a soft voice. Nero scowled, of course, Dante would try to imitate a different voice. He didn’t put it against the red devil to do this to get under his skin. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Nero!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The voice was closer…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring it, you bastard. He was ready for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NERO!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>There.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero let out an animalistic yell as he plunged his sword into the chest of the devil in red, his eyes wide and wild with a grin of pure glee on his face. Yes...yes he has done it. Dante was dead...or at the very least weakened enough that he would be able to cut his head off. Nero ran his Devil Bringer through his hair with a watery laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did it, he killed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, well, Nero,” a familiar voice brushed over his ear, teeth nipping against his ear. Strong hands pulled him close to a strong, warm body, hair tickling his forehead. Nero’s eyes widened in horror, his hands beginning to tremble. He got him...he had to. Dante laughed and Nero realised that he said this out aloud. A finger wiped some of the blood that Nero knew was on his face, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Nero. You can’t defeat me, sweetheart. But hey, let's shine some light on the situation,” Dante said with a purring, laughing silently at his joke at the end. With the snap of his fingers, the candles and lights illuminated the building once more. Except, the candles were lit with red flames...the church looked eerie, otherworldly…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante slowly clapped as he walked up to Nero from the darkness of the nave, clapping as if he had just watched a great theatre performance. And by the look on his face, he seemed...almost proud of him too. Wait-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he didn’t stab Dante then who-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was at the end of his </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>blade?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-Nero…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bile rose in his throat as his gaze slowly traced forward on his blade, a familiar crisp, white uniform tainting red as blood dripped down to the blood with an eerie sound. No...he couldn’t have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I...Credo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He regretted looking up at Credo’s face. Blood dribbled from his lips staining them a delicious red, but his eyes were blazing with fury. “Demon…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His blood froze. He wasn’t...he wasn’t!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, he very much is,” Dante purred in his ear, the older man’s arm wrapping around Nero’s trembling waist. “Shhh, Nero, it’s alright.” Nero heard Dante’s gun click before firing, Credo falling off his sword and collapsing on the floor. He let out a small sob just as Dante pulled him back against his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t...I-I.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante chuckled lowly, “Oh darling, you killed him. You killed your brother but you also killed everyone where.” He moaned in Nero’s ear, “Oh, it was absolute </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>carnage</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero swallowed and laughed awkwardly, “W-What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look around you.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And he did. Bodies, everywhere, lifeless and dead. Gunshot and blade wounds littered their bodies as they laid everywhere in multiple states of death. Some were struggling to survive though, breathing hoarsely as they tried to crawl to the doors, their blood trailing behind them. Dante laughed, gunshots were being fired again and then there was silence. The scent of blood and death hung over the air, but he could also smell...pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much pain, and fear. Fear of Dante, fear of dying, fearing of being trapped in the darkness with no way out. So much delicious fear...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I,” Nero dropped Red Queen as if it had burned him, his hands were shaking so badly. What had he done? He let out a watery sob, eyes burning from the tears threatening to fall on his face. He didn’t mean this, he didn’t mean to kill all those people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t mean it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante twirled him around so that he was forced to look up at the other man. Dante’s eyes were a searing red as he grinned at him, “You are a little devil aren’t you?” Nero hissed and pushed away against his chest only for Dante to pull him closer. Dante clicked his tongue, sighing as he leaned forward,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just like me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m nothing like you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older man cocked his head to the side, mouth curling into a smirk as his eyes flickered downward. Nero opened his mouth to continue to rant but instead, he let out a small gasp as Dante cupped his crotch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, well, well. Look who’s hard?” Dante cooed, his index finger tracing a pattern down his cock. Nero groaned, hips stuttering as he suppressed a louder moan by biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t be…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s alright, it’s normal for us, Nero. Bloodlust and sexual lust, are almost the same. Like I said, little devil,” Dante spoke as he tilted Nero’s chin up, “You’re </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>just like me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Maybe even more than me.” Nero shook his head, trying to push back and running away, but Dante refused to let him go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me go. Please, let me go,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to let you go, Nero,” Dante purred, sweeping Nero’s feet from under him, he yelped but Dante caught him in a dip. “You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>need </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>me.” The red devil pulled him up, placing an arm on his hip as he began to move. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero growled, “What are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Am I not allowed to dance with what is mine?” Dante countered, brushing a finger against his left cheek. Nero flinched as Dante stepped on a dead body, pulling away before Dante hissed, pulling him back against him. “You cannot run the mess you made, might as well dance in it right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero could only sob in response, in shame, letting Dante do what he wanted. The tears that burned in his eyes began to fall to the ground, mixing with the sticky blood. His mind was drowning in sorrow and guilt, he could barely hear Dante humming a song as they swayed to invisible music, their bodies casting large shadows on the church walls. He recognised this type of dance...he had been forced to dance to something similar to Kyrie when they were children. Nero sniffled then, another sob spilling from his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he killed her too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There wasn’t anything he could do. Everyone he knew and cared for was dead, murdered by his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give in Nero.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give in?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero sucked in a breath as Dante dipped him back, his head nearly touching the ground. Give in, huh? He was a monster…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And monsters sought out the company of other monsters, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fingers trembled as he reached to grasp Dante’s neck, wrapping it around his neck. Dante paused for just a few moments, then his lips curled into an inhuman smile. “Hello, pretty...you giving in?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You plan on giving in to me?” Dante continued, pulling Nero up. Nero bit his bottom lip, his eyes looking past Dante to…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A butterfly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How odd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looked to be a vibrant blue against the church’s dim light, fluttering around in the back. Those types of butterflies were never around in Fortuna and couldn’t exist in the type of weather they had on the island. It...it looked to be staring at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero turned his attention to Dante, shrugging off the man’s grip on his arm before wrapping the other around his neck. What more could he do? He had to give in, what else was there for him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante’s grin widens, “Well then, let’s get this party started.” Nero opened his mouth to speak again before Dante shushed him, “Now, now, don’t want to spoil the fun. My fun.” Dante moved Nero’s hands to the proper dance positions, pressing his cheek to his, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Whether he was aroused by the display of Nero giving up or was he just aroused by Nero being just around him, he had no idea. Dante didn’t give him a chance by slowing down or muttering the steps to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was too harsh, jerking Nero around the floor, sometimes even just dragging him along with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually, he got the hang of it if Dante’s look of adoration was anything to go by. Dante slid his knee over Nero’s crotch as Nero threw his arms around his neck, moaning softly. He felt a hand brush through his hair, grasping the strands as Dante forced his head back, licking a trail up his neck to his chin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, you’re so perfect...so perfect and mine,” Dante muttered to his skin, spinning him around, their hands entwined as they spread apart, just before Dante pulled him back into his arms. Dante’s hand wandered across his chest as he breathed in Nero’s scent. Nero bit his lip, hesitant but reached out with his Devil Bringer to grasp at the back of the older man’s head. They looked at each other, frozen before they moved away from each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero ignored the feeling that something or someone else was watching him as he took a step forward, circling Dante, gaze locked on each other before they moved closer, nearly cheek to cheek. Dante chuckled lowly under his breath, placing his hand square on Nero’s back, his hand on his shoulder and their free hands finally meeting. Slowly, they began to move among the corpses as if the unhearing music had changed its tempo. Nero stumbled a little but soon his feet were in sync with Dante's own. Nero’s heart pounded, falling in line with his feet, as if his heart and mind were in sync, gaze never leaving Dante’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante led them through the nave, the squelching of cold bodies mattered not to him anymore. The noises faded out of his ears to become just static, white noise. Heat radiated between them, slick sweat glided down their skin as they moved faster. Nero could feel Dante’s hot breath on his cheek, suddenly very aware of how he towered over him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They moved faster, Dante leering as Nero threw his head back, his leg sliding up Dante’s thigh as they hit the crescendo. Nero gave a grin of his own as he slid his hand to brush against Dante’s cheek. Then, he was being spun around again before Dante took him into another dip. The warmth between them grew by the second, Nero’s heartbeat was pounding and yet was steady to the beat of their movements. The dance was amazing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, the dance was perfect; everything was perfect from the way Dante nipped at his neck whenever he got the change, to how close their lips were, inhaling each other’s breath. Dante guided Nero across the bloody floor, keeping his eyes on him, yet still, knowing exactly where he needed to take him. Nero felt like he was floating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dante…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh, just let go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Nero just did that without questioning him, letting his guilt, his pain and sorrow go. Nothing else mattered, nothing else seemed to matter. Nero allowed Dante to use his body as he wished, twisting him this way and that, arching his back as wandering fingers brushed against his aching cock. They sped up faster and faster until, in the end, Dante pushed Nero up onto the altar in the gallery. His head spun, but he could feel Dante’s hands running up his thighs, grabbing them with his hands forcing the older man to move up his body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero couldn’t help but smile before his attention was grabbed by the same butterfly which once had a vibrant bright blue hue; now was dulling rapidly. Entranced, Nero held out his finger for it, letting the creature flutter around his head for a moment. It landed delicately on his finger, Nero carefully turning his hand for it, the butterfly hanging around on his palm. He felt...a sense of urgency from it like it was trying to tell him something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dante rested his hand on Nero’s cheek, forcing Nero to look back at him, the older man’s expression suddenly serious. “What do you plan to do?” Nero looked at him before looking back at the butterfly, losing its colour and beauty by the second. Was this a warning? An omen of some sorts?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero raised his hand to his lips, dainty kissing the butterfly’s head. It was a beautiful creature, one that had done nothing wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He crushed it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero looked at his enclosed fist, slowly opening his fingers revealing a golden necklace; the red crystal broken into pieces and the golden overlapping wings crushed almost into a ball. His eyes flickered up at Dante who took a step backwards, his arms spread out as if he was welcoming Nero. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He slid off the altar, looking at the crushed necklace for a moment. Before throwing it behind him, uncaring around where it landed as he launched his body into Dante’s arm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nero gave in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot open as he groaned, Nero felt...sticky. He rose slowly from the sheets, grimacing as he felt stickiness between his legs. The smell of come hung over the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait...cum?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero panicked for a moment looking around, this room was unfamiliar, hell it didn’t look like anything from Fortuna. Was he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fortuna? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the events of the last 24 hours hit him all at once and Nero pressed his hands to his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. Tears prickled in his eyes as he remembered. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, he remembers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Credo...Kyrie…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero flopped back onto the bed, rolling over as he silently cried. He’s never cried this much in his life…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was this happening to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that dream he had? It unnerved him that he couldn’t remember most of it, normally he was able to recall his dreams. The only thing he remembered was a butterfly...then it turned into the necklace that he had given to Kyrie. Nero rubbed his eyes, sniffling as he rose from the bed. Okay...if he was in Dante’s room…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was Dante?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to admit it but the man scared the living hell out of him. One moment he can be charming but the next…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But first…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was hungry and sticky. Food first and then he could take a shower and explore the place. He peeled himself off the bed before setting his feet down on the hardwood floor. He breathed out a sigh before standing up, grabbing the headboard as his legs nearly gave out. How…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while for him to steady his legs but he managed, grabbing the blanket to wrap around his middle as he opened the door quietly; surprised that it wasn’t locked from the outside. Seemed like something that Dante would try to do. He shut the door as quietly as he could before slowly walking barefoot on the cold floor. The building looked nice enough, though he could do without the creaking floors. If Dante didn’t know that he was up, he knew now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around to face a leering smile. Nero swallowed, flinching away as Dante’s fingers brushed against his cheek. That didn’t seem to bother Dante, cause he merely laughed at it,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, someone is angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to describe how Nero was feeling but he felt like Dante might change his mind about being nice so he just kept it to himself. “H-how long was I asleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, only about a day, it’s like three in the afternoon. Betcha you’re hungry right?” Dante said, wrapping his arms around Nero’s middle. He shivered at the touch but willed himself not to push him away. He can’t antagonise Dante here, not where Dante was the master of this place. He barely knew anything about the mainland. Nero gave a meek nod before looking down at his bare feet. Dante laughed again, kissing his forehead,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you go and shower? I can order a pizza for ya, then we can talk baby boy,” Dante ruffled his hair, moving to pass him by. Nero tried not to flinch again, looking around the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, where…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Straight down, to your left, my little devil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero didn’t respond, only huffed before going exactly where Dante said it would be. He closed the door, looked at the lock before opting to lock it. It wouldn’t stop Dante from breaking down the door but it did help that he had a measly distance away from the red devil. Nero fought back another whimper before stripping himself down, grimacing at the cum slowly sliding down between his thighs. He shivered, moving to grasp at the bathroom sink before taking a peek at himself in the cracked mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked like shit. Dark bangs hung underneath his eyes, his skin was pale and he was shivering. Whether it was from being cold or frightened, Nero wasn’t sure. Carefully, he peeled himself away from the mirror and stripped down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to finish his shower, any more time and Nero was positive that Dante would break the door down. Nero shivered again, wrapping a towel around his waist, shuffling to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Dante was standing there, leering at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank god that you finished up. Thought I was going to have to break down the door.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero sneered, his mouth running before he could stop it, “Fuck you, old man. I don’t need your protection.” Dante looked at him before throwing his head back to laugh, the laughter growing louder making Nero uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nero</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero yelped as he was grabbed by his arm, dragged into the bedroom before Dante flipped him onto the bed, the towel flopping pathetically on the floor. He didn’t get a chance to sit up, Dante grabbed his arms and stringing them above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I was going to be nice but you had to open your big mouth. Though…” Dante used his free hand to brush against Nero’s lips. “I think I would love to see what you can do with your mouth. Well...maybe next time, baby boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero hissed, trying to kick the other devil hunter but Dante just laughed, using his weight to press against Nero. “Now...what should I do to you?” Nero shivered as Dante brushed his hair out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let us taste him againnnn</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Dante rather liked that idea, throwing a grin at Nero before shuddering, letting his demon take over. Red scales littered over his skin and horns sprouts from his brow. His gaze grew hungrier when Nero’s eyes widened and he started to struggle. Good, they always loved it when their prey struggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us see you cry again, little devil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me at Birdflash_Virus on Twitter for DMC retweets, ramblings and the occasional DC Comics tweet!</p><p>Note: Dante's relationship with his demon is inspired heavily on wargoddess's verison soooo go check out their stuff! They write alot of DVN, DN and VN fics and they are wonderful!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>